Fragile Choices
by Maddy Lake Deep
Summary: In the Shire, there are those who discover that making the right decision is not always an easy task. AU, FrodoOC. Complete
1. A party fit for a gardener

Author's note: For those who enjoyed 'Beloved Master' and 'The Journal of Samwise Gamgee', I hope you enjoy my third LotR story I've written so far. This is different and so I really need lots of feedback about this one. Again, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue this :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's characters. The Puddifoot family belongs to him, but I own Tansy  
  
Warning: There are several AU themes in this story. If you aren't comfortable with AU fics, don't read this one.  
  
Pairing: Frodo/ OC   
  
Other characters: Sam, Merry, Pippin, Rosie, The Gaffer and Bilbo  
  
Category: Drama, Romance and Angst  
  
Rating: G   
  
Fragile Choices  
  
By  
  
Maddy Lake Deep  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter one: A party fit for a gardener  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Frodo Baggins stood outside the green door of his comfy hobbit home. Spring visited Hobbiton once again, and it brought a pleasant smile that formed in the corners of Frodo's lips. His hands were tucked comfortably in the pockets of his chestnut trousers while he stared at a busy Sam tending the garden.  
  
Samwise Gamgee, very skilled he was at making sure Bilbo's garden boasted the most beautiful flowers in Bag End.  
  
Frodo trotted down the steps and hesitated on one of them. His presence caught Sam's attention, beckoning him away from the shrubs he was trimming.  
  
"Good Morning," Mr. Frodo, said Sam with a polite smile. "You're off to your morning stroll again, Sir?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Sam."  
  
"Well, it sure is a lovely morning for a stroll."  
  
"Indeed, it is. Uh, Sam..."  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"I'm going to the Green Dragon tonight. Would you like to come along?"  
  
Sam's face brightened. "Yes, yes I would!"  
  
"Splendid. We'll leave together. Merry and Pippin will meet us there."  
  
Suddenly, the grin faded from the stout hobbit's face. "Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh...nothing, nothing, Sir. I'm sorry. I'll let you get on your way."  
  
"Are you sure everything is all right?"  
  
Sam nodded. "I won't keep you any longer."  
  
A soft smile graced Frodo's lips. "All right, then, Sam. I'll see you later."  
  
As he continued down the steps, Frodo noticed Sam's puzzled expression. And when Sam didn't see him, Frodo's smile had now stretched into a mischievous one as he went on his way.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Frodo and Sam headed for the Green Dragon Inn. When they arrived, outside, one could hear the sounds of boisterous laughter, music and the clinking of mugs.   
  
Sam stopped a few feet from the inn. He turned to face his master, bewildered as to why he was so quiet during their trip.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, do you know what day it is?"  
  
"Of course, it's the sixth day in April."  
  
"And?"  
  
Frodo shrugged. "And?"  
  
Flustered, Sam sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go in."  
  
Frodo laughed silently and followed Sam inside the Inn, and when they were seen, a sudden silence lulled over the crowd.  
  
Uneasy, Sam glanced at Frodo. "Sir," he whispered, "There's been some strange going's on this day."  
  
Following those words came an unexpected roar...  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sam!" the crowd cheered in unison.  
  
Frodo watched Sam and his heart rejoiced at seeing the huge grin that chased away the sadness he conveyed earlier.  
  
Many of the folk rushed up to Sam, including the Gaffer who gave him a hearty hug. Three other hobbits weaved through the crowd, Merry, Pippin and Bilbo certainly did not want to miss out on wishing Sam a happy birthday.  
  
"Well, Sam," Merry remarked cheerfully, "You didn't think we'd forgotten your birthday. It was all Frodo's idea."  
  
Sam eyed Frodo with a wry smile and then everything made sense to him.  
  
"That's why you were so quiet," said Sam.   
  
Frodo chuckled. "With all your questions, I wasn't sure if I could keep it a secret for long."  
  
He led Sam through the crowd and when they neared the bar, Frodo could not help but notice the way his gardener stared at Rosie Cotton. He often talked about Rosie and knew his affections for her were very deep. The barmaid spotted them, leaned over the bar and flattered Sam with one of her endearing smiles.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sam!"  
  
Sam blushed. "Thank you, Rosie."  
  
Frodo whispered in Sam's ear, "When are you ever going to ask her to dance?"  
  
"I will, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Uh-huh," a skeptical Frodo remarked as he continued to guide Sam over to the table that had awaited them with a birthday feast.  
  
A feast that was a delectable sight to any hobbit's eye, and what hobbit's stomach could resist chicken, pork, mushrooms, potatoes, seed cakes and other delicacies strewn across the table.  
  
They sat down along with Merry, Pippin, Bilbo, the Gaffer and other folk.  
  
And when the fiddles were played, the celebration began.  
  
Rosie served plenty of ale. Rowdy laughter thundered around the bar. Many ate heartily and couples waltzed into each other's arms in a jaunty hobbit dance on the floor.  
  
Sitting beside Merry was Pippin Took. He laughed and peeked around at Sam, pointing a finger at him.  
  
"I wish I could have seen your face when you thought everyone forgot your birthday."  
  
Merry joined in Pippin's jest and snickered with him.  
  
Sam smirked. Ignoring them, he pressed the brim of the mug against his lips and drank more ale.  
  
Frodo smiled a little, but when his summer sky blue eyes drifted toward the couples dancing, for a moment he was lost in the dance, lost in the joy they shared. Thinking it ridiculous to be caught in a daydream, Frodo jolted himself out it. He stood abruptly, grabbed his mug and raised it in the air.  
  
"A toast!"  
  
Everyone at the table grew silent and listened.  
  
"To Samwise Gamgee--," He looked down at his gardener. "My friend...I wish you many more birthdays and a prosperous life here in the Shire."  
  
Mugs clanked together.  
  
Sam gazed at his master, touched by the words he uttered. He showed his appreciation with a grateful smile and clanked his mug lightly against Frodo's mug.  
  
Frodo smiled back, keeping his eyes locked on Sam while he sipped the rest of his ale.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
After the party, Frodo, Sam and Bilbo returned to Bag End.  
  
Clambering the steps, Bilbo patted his stomach.  
  
"A splendid feast it was." He stopped at the front door and turned to face Sam. "I hope you had a wonderful time, my boy."  
  
"Oh yes, I did! I'll never forget this night."  
  
"Well, I'm tired now and off to bed. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Sir."  
  
There was silence while Bilbo went inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
Sam turned, smiling humbly at his master. "And I'll never forget what you've done. Thank you, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"You deserved it, Sam."  
  
Frodo extended his hand and placed it lovingly on Sam's shoulder.   
  
"Goodnight," he said to him.  
  
"Goodnight, Mr. Frodo."  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Inside his meticulous bedroom, Frodo had undressed into his nightshirt. On the bed lay the clothes he wore earlier. He picked up the brown vest along with the trousers and white shirt. The white shirt he tossed into a basket that was used for dirty clothes or linen. He took the basket, sliding it underneath his bed until tomorrow's wash. Frodo strode over to the wardrobe, opened it and hung the vest and trousers up on the rack. He rummaged through several of his aristocratic attire until he stopped at one particular shirt--one of his favorites among many. It wasn't white like some of them, a bit darker, like vanilla creme. And it had a slight satiny touch to it.  
  
*This is what I'll wear tomorrow*  
  
Frodo closed both doors. He yawned and turned toward his desk where the lantern sat. Frodo picked it up and carried it over to the table beside his bed. He blew out the flame, then tucked himself under the covers. In the darkness that didn't frighten him, Frodo was still awake, but not for long. Before he surrendered to sleep, he thought about Sam's party. They had so much fun together. He wanted to make sure his gardener had a special birthday. And it pleased him greatly to see Sam happy on a day that was indeed special.   
  
Barely able to keep his eyes open, Frodo drifted into unconsciousness of sleep.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
There wasn't a time when business was slow on Market Day in Town Square. Expect a crowd of folk from Bag End, Bagshot Row and even folk visiting from other parts of Hobbiton.   
  
Frodo snaked through the crowd and glanced at what the vendors were selling. He searched for a gift for Sam, and yet something seemed odd. He thought he had already given him a gift at the party last night. If he didn't, Frodo hoped Sam would forgive him for his improper manners.  
  
He sauntered near one of the vendors selling baskets of various fruits: Apples, cheeries, oranges and strawberries. Several children stood with their mother, excited about the fruit she was buying and would be stuffed into pies, or served on a platter to eat separately. When the mother bought what she needed, her children followed her, but one remained behind.  
  
Frodo wondered why the young lass didn't follow her mother. And when her bright, wide eyes met his, she was no stranger to him.  
  
"I know you," said Frodo, trying desperately to remember where he had seen her before.  
  
Frightened and confused, the lass shook her head.  
  
"Yes," he insisted, "I know you. Don't be afraid."  
  
She shook her head again, stumbling backwards.  
  
Frodo eased toward her. "I won't hurt you."  
  
Although Frodo spoke as gentle as he could, she turned and dashed away from him.  
  
Fear, disappointment and anger wrenched his heart at the sight of her running away.  
  
"Wait! Please!"  
  
She continued on until her small frame disappeared in the crowd.  
  
Solemnly, Frodo whispered, "It's not my imagination. I know you..."  
  
His eyes fluttered open. Everything had been a blur at first until sunlight peeked through the window and cleared the fog from Frodo's eyes. He slowly rose from the pillow.  
  
Strange, he thought and shrugged it off as being just what it was...a dream.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
After taking another one of his morning strolls, Frodo nestled himself on the branch of his favorite oak tree. While reading a book, in his right hand was a wooden pipe he contently smoked. He blew out tiny smoke rings that grew into larger ones until they were swept away by the tender, warm breeze.   
  
He took a break from reading and let his head fall back gently against the tree. Frodo closed his eyes, savoring the pipeweed that had been a comforting mid-day treat, and the aroma of fresh grass wafted under his nose.   
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Mr. Frodo!"  
  
The familiar voice startled him out of his brief afternoon reverie.  
  
He smiled and mumbled to himself. "Sam..."  
  
Frodo peered down to see his gardener looking up at him and panting.  
  
*He couldn't have walked but ran all this way to see me. Why?*  
  
"Sam, what's wrong?"  
  
"Begging your pardon, Sir. I don't mean to bother you, it's just--well, it's best you get back to Bag End."  
  
Now that prompted Frodo to close his book, giving Sam his undivided attention.  
  
"What's happening in Bag End?" Frodo asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing. It's Bilbo, he wants you to come home."  
  
Intrigued by Sam's baffling news, Frodo hopped down from the tree.  
  
"All right, Sam," said Frodo firmly, but gentle. "Enough of your riddles. What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that Bilbo sent me here to find you."  
  
"If there's nothing going on in Bag End, what is it so important that I must go back now?" Frodo shook his head. "Uncle Bilbo is acting mysterious again. I wonder what he's up to?"  
  
Sam frowned, as if he wanted to say more. And Frodo knew his expressions very well, especially when it seemed he was hiding something.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, you're not telling me everything."  
  
"Mr. Frodo, I--," he faltered and sighed. "Okay. There's nothing going on in Bag End, and that's the truth. But I'll tell you this...There's something going on all right."  
  
Impatient, Frodo answered, "Sam, where?"  
  
"At Farmer Cotton's home."  
  
************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know it's a short chapter but let me know what you think and I'll add more :-) 


	2. Welcome to Bywater

Author's note: Big thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. I appreciate it very much! I've made some changes while writing this so there's only a few AU themes in the story. As always, I don't have a problem with constructive criticism. If anyone finds any mistakes, please let me know in your review (no flames!) or email me. That way I can correct the errors and it'll help improve my writing. Thanks :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's characters. The Puddifoot family belongs to him, but I own Tansy.  
  
Category: Drama, romance and angst  
  
Pairing: Frodo/ OC  
  
Other Characters: Sam, Rosie, The Cotton family and Bilbo  
  
Rating: G  
  
Chapter two: Welcome to Bywater  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The doorbell rang in a frenetic, melodious rhythm. Bilbo scurried toward the front door, hoping it was Frodo and when he yanked the door open he let out a relieved sigh at the sight of his nephew.  
  
"I thought you were the Sackville-Bagginses. Come in, come in," Bilbo said hastily, grasping Frodo's arm and hauling him inside the parlor.   
  
Frodo watched his uncle trot back swiftly to the door and closed it.  
  
"Uncle," Frodo questioned, "What's going on? Sam told me something happened at Farmer Cotton's farm."  
  
"What Sam told you is correct, my boy." Bilbo plopped down onto the chair in front of the fireplace that had been sleeping for the moment.  
  
Frodo followed him and sat in a chair beside his uncle. For some time now, he noticed Bilbo didn't seem to age. There were several lines that could be seen in the corners of Bilbo's eyes, mostly when he smiled, but not many of a hobbit his age. Frodo especially thought about it on Sam's birthday and found it rather odd, then he dismissed the thought. This wasn't a proper time to talk about it.   
  
Bilbo went on. "I've heard it from the Gaffer when I was at the Market...talk of a lass found by Farmer Cotton at Bywater Pool. He feared her dead but she's not and he took her to his home."  
  
Frodo scrunched his brows. "What happened to her? And who is she?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Rosie is looking after her, but I reckon we will hear more news soon."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
At Bywater, not far from the farm was Tom Cotton's home. Inside, his daughter sauntered down the tunneled hall. She headed for the room where the lass slept and then she hesitated. Rosie heard muffled footsteps. She turned to see her father in the distance.   
  
"Let us know when she's awake."  
  
"I will," said Rosie.   
  
Slowly, her fingers entwined around the knob of the round door. Gently, she opened it and entered the room. Rosie eased toward a chair that was perched beside the bed. She sat down and watched the lass, who Rosie guessed to be in her late tweens, had been tucked under the covers. She remembered when Farmer Cotton brought her to the house. Her dress was soiled with mud. Rosie cleaned her up and found a comfortable nightdress for her to sleep in.   
  
The lass slept restlessly, moaning in her sleep. Her plump face turned slightly to the left. At first her brown hair seemed dull until it was caught in the sun, revealing just a tad of red shimmering through tousled curls. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. She blinked several times and then she turned her face in the direction of where Rosie sat.  
  
Rosie gave her a warm, inviting smile. "I hoped you would awaken soon."  
  
"Wha-what happened?" The lass uttered softly.  
  
"During the morning, my father found you at Bywater Pool. He brought you here at the farm."  
  
"The farm?" she said, barely audible. "Farmer Cotton's farm?"  
  
Rosie nodded.   
  
"And--you're his daughter...Rosie?"  
  
She nodded again with a smile that raised her pink cheeks.  
  
"I've heard much talk about you and other folk in hobbiton, though I haven't seen many in the other parts."  
  
Rosie stared at her curiously.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The lass moved her lips but no words were said, as if she was reluctant to tell Rosie her name.   
  
Rosie added, "You're safe here."  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. They stayed there for a moment, then shifting back to Rosie.  
  
"I'm Tansy...Tansy Puddifoot."  
  
"You're a Puddifoot!" Rosie exclaimed and relieved to know who she was. "I too know about the Puddifoots...well from the folk around here. But I can't say I've seen a Puddifoot and so it's a pleasure meeting you, Tansy."  
  
Tansy smiled warily. Despite Rosie's loving hospitality, Tansy was unconvinced about her family name being accepted by the Cottons, and especially those who were wealthy.   
  
Rosie sensed Tansy's apprehension and leaned closer to her.  
  
"You're welcome here. But I need to know how you ended up at Bywater Pool."  
  
Tansy bit her lip, then she proceeded to tell Rosie what happened.  
  
"I left my home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tansy nervously clenched her fists together that lay above the covers.  
  
"I grew tired of where I live, never seeing the other parts of Hobbiton. My parents refused to let me go and when I insisted, they told me to leave. I begged them to please let me stay. Where else can I go? But I offended them by my actions and I am now disowned." She paused, tears welling in her eyes. "Rosie, I only wanted to visit other places."  
  
Rosie reached out and smeared a tear away from the corner of Tansy's eye.  
  
Tansy sniffed and continued. "I packed some of my things and at dawn is when I left. I did not know where I was going or what would happen to me. I traveled what seemed like hours until I was too weak to go any further."  
  
"And," Rosie interrupted. "That's when you ended up at Bywater Pool?"  
  
Tansy nodded and then she gasped. "My things!"  
  
"Don't worry. They're safe and sound. I put them inside the chest."   
  
Tansy peered around the bed, staining her weak body until she saw a cherry wood chest at the bottom of the bed.  
  
Rosie thought those words would be of some comfort to Tansy. Instead, her pudgy fingers clutched onto the ruffled collar of her white nightdress.  
  
"Well," said Rosie, "I better let my parents know you're awake.  
  
Frightened, Tansy lifted her head from the pillow.   
  
"What's going to happen?"  
  
"You just rest now."  
  
Tansy nodded and eased her head back onto the pillow.  
  
Rosie comforted her with one of her warm smiles and then she left the room.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Farmer Cotton paced impatiently around the parlor. His wife, Lily relaxed in her chair.  
  
She reached across the table, picking up a small plate and the porcelain cup that sat upon it. Lily sipped some tea she made earlier. Her eyes peeked at Tom who continued his flustered pacing. She remained calm; at least that's what she wanted him to think. And when Rosie entered the room, Lily almost choked on her tea. Quickly, she plunged the cup and plate back onto the table and then she leaped from the chair to join her husband.  
  
"How is the lass?" asked Farmer Cotton. "Has she awakened yet?"  
  
"Yes," Rosie answered in a dry, tense voice. "She's weak but with proper rest, she'll mend."  
  
Lily interrupted, "Did she speak?"  
  
Rosie nodded. "Her name is Tansy Puddifoot."  
  
Farmer Cotton's brows arched a few inches.  
  
"Puddifoot? I haven't seen `em round here. Well? What was she doing down at Bywater Pool?"  
  
"She--," Rosie began and faltered, fearing what her parents would think once she continued. "Tansy left her home."  
  
"She left? What do you mean she left?"  
  
Rosie's hands were hidden behind her back while twisting her fingers around each other.  
  
"Tansy wanted to see the other parts of Hobbiton. She's never been anywhere except where she lives. This upset her family and they demanded she leave."  
  
Farmer Cotton's eyes narrowed sternly. "And now she has no home. I know what you're thinking, Rosie, that she stays here. If something terrible happened to her family, then that would be different. But her leaving because she wanted to see other places? Sounds like she's one of those queer folk, wanting to go on adventures. Adventures will get you in trouble. You see what it's done already for...what's her name?"  
  
"Tansy," Rosie whispered, then she raised her voice, only a little as she was careful not to disrespect her parents. "It's not like she wanted to leave the Shire--,"  
  
"Nevertheless," he interjected, "She caused trouble with her family."  
  
"Where can she go? They don't want her to come back."  
  
Farmer Cotton sighed deeply. "Rosie, how can I let her stay here. She needs to be with her family."  
  
"If they would let her come back she would go. For now, what are we to do? We can't let her leave. She has no money. And besides, you brought her here only to send her back out again?"  
  
"Now, Rosie Cotton--,"  
  
They were interrupted by Cotton's sons: Tom, Nick, Jolly and Nibs barged through the door and into the parlor.  
  
His sons stood there with inquisitive stares on their faces.  
  
"Finished with your chores already?" he asked them and knew they were curious about Tansy. "Go on, mind your business now and get back to your chores."  
  
Disappointed they turned and had gone back out to the farm.  
  
Rosie broke the awkward silence and spoke again. "When Tansy is well, I'll tell her it's best she go back home."  
  
"No," said Farmer Cotton. "I'll--I'll decide what I'm to do with her."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"I'm done here, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Sam stood from the soil, wiping some off his hands.  
  
"I told you I would be done before sundown."  
  
"It already looks splendid!" Frodo exclaimed. He shivered slightly from the cool air that sneaked inside his chestnut jacket. Frodo slipped his hands inside the pockets, pulling both sides of the jacket together to keep out the chill.  
  
"Sam, what would we do without you..."  
  
Frodo wondered what distracted his friend. His eyes followed Sam's gaze and to his surprise, it was Rosie who entered past the gate and gracefully she climbed the steps. A Sapphire-blue cloak draped around her. The breeze caught it and it flowed behind her like gentle waves of the sea.   
  
"Rosie?" said Sam, surprised and delighted to see her.  
  
She smiled. "Hello, Sam, Frodo. I need to talk to you both, and to Bilbo."  
  
"So," Frodo asked concernly, "You have more news."  
  
Rosie nodded.  
  
He tilted his head toward the door, his hand grasping the knob.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" he asked Rosie.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
They sat inside the parlor along with Bilbo and listened attentively to what Rosie explained to them.  
  
"For now, Tansy is a guest at our home and then my father will decide if she will stay."  
  
Bilbo shook his head. "Oh, dear. I hope the poor lass will be all right."  
  
Frodo stood near the fireplace that had been awake that evening. He leaned against the mantle, his arms crossed defensively against his chest. Although he tried, Frodo was unable to hide his incredulous expression.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" said Sam. "What is it?"  
  
"I was thinking, why would the Puddifoots demand she leave? It doesn't make sense to me."  
  
"I know," Rosie agreed, "But for now, she's a guest at our home."  
  
Frodo didn't utter another word.  
  
Rosie hated the silence that chilled the atmosphere despite the warm, crackling fire.  
  
She broke it to say, "It's getting dark. I better be on my way."  
  
Sam leaped from the chair. "You're going back alone? I won't have you do that. I'll escort you home."  
  
Rosie stood onto her hobbit feet and grinned. "Thank you, Sam."  
  
Sam rushed over to the peg where her cloak hung. Gently, he grasped the cloak and clothed it around Rosie's shoulders.  
  
"You're so kind," Rosie complimented while fastening the cloak together with a sapphire jeweled broach. She looked up and smiled again at Bilbo and Frodo. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Frodo and his uncle said together.  
  
While Sam escorted her to the door, he looked back at Frodo with a wide grin. A grin that boasted he was taking Rosie home.  
  
Frodo acknowledged him with an encouraging smile, ecstatic about the opportunity Sam had to be with Rosie.  
  
After Sam and Rosie had gone, Frodo uncrossed his arms and walked away from the fireplace. He stopped near Bilbo's chair, noticing the way he stared at the fire, as if he was in a strange trance.  
  
"Uncle, are you all right?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Bilbo?"  
  
It seemed Frodo's voice echoed from a distance, whispers at first, and then it grew louder, startling Bilbo who looked up at his nephew.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes. I'm fine. Just tired. I'll be off to bed soon."  
  
Frodo wanted to believe Bilbo was fine but he decided to leave him alone. It still amazed him, the way he looked at his age.  
  
"I'll be in my room," said Frodo.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, uncle."  
  
Bilbo waited and listened for the door. He had to make sure, not until he heard the door. A creaking sound reached his hobbit ears and then the 'click' of a door that had closed. Bilbo sprang from his chair. He looked up at the mantle. No, it wasn't there. He remembered now. Bilbo smiled, patting the side pocket on his trousers. His right hand slipped inside the pocket and grasped his cherished treasure. He held it up. Firelight fell upon it, casting a soft glow that disclosed the golden beauty of the treasure he found--the ring.   
  
*Beautiful it is. My...precious*  
  
Bilbo remembered when he found it. It belonged to the Gollum creature, but he had to use it to escape. What fun it is to be invisible. Suddenly, his grin vanished. Something troubled him. Something he could not comprehend, like a menacing presence watching him. He never sensed it before, not until he found the ring.   
  
*Maybe I should not keep this ring. I'll get rid of it. Yes, I must do it*  
  
"No!" Bilbo said aloud, frightening himself and he hoped Frodo didn't hear him.  
  
He listened for the door again.  
  
Silence.  
  
Relieved, Bilbo slumped back into the chair. He opened his hand to look at the ring again. Bilbo shivered, torn between wanting to get rid of it and keeping what he loved.   
  
His fingers lovingly cradled themselves around the ring. There, as he sat in his chair, he pressed his cheek against the hand that held the ring, nurturing it.  
  
*My precious*  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Frodo stared outside his bedroom window. A few traces of twilight, wispy shades of indigo and lavender graced the sky over the hills of the Shire. While his eyes beheld the riveting sunset, Frodo's thoughts had wandered.  
  
Sam and Rosie...  
  
*If only he would tell her how he feels*  
  
At the Green Dragon, couples dancing. So happy together, blissfully in love.  
  
Frodo squeezed his eyes and slowly he shook his head. Silently, he spoke to the memories of that night.  
  
*Why do you come, only to torment me? I don't want to think about it. Leave me alone. Please, leave me alone*  
  
Frodo opened his eyes again.  
  
And now, only a faint light of indigo remained in the distant sky.  
  
***************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Hit that button and let me know :-) 


	3. Tea, seed cakes and the Green Dragon

Author's note: Big thanks again and ((hugs)) to all who reviewed and enjoying this story so far. This is the longest chapter I've ever written in a fanfic so I hope you like this one. Any constructive feedback is very welcome (thanks Rachel!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's characters, only Tansy.  
  
Pairing: Frodo/ OC  
  
Other characters: Rosie, the Cotton family, Sam, Bilbo, Merry and Pippin  
  
Category: Drama, romance and angst  
  
Rating: G  
  
Chapter Three: Tea, seed cakes and the Green Dragon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tansy Puddifoot sat on the edge of her bed. She vigorously rubbed her hands together while staring at the door, as if she was expecting a visitor. Well, there was someone--Rosie. Tansy had been a guest at the Cotton home for a week now and although she hoped for a warm welcome, there had been nothing but tension in the home. When Rosie was gone, especially during the times she worked at the Green Dragon, Tansy sensed Farmer Cotton and Lily's reservations about her being there. And then there were his sons. They would often stare at her in a way that sent uneasy shivers through her body. They didn't have to say it; their eyes could not hide what they thought of her...  
  
*You're odd*  
  
Tansy desperately wanted to tell them what she saw in their eyes.   
  
*And why do you think I'm odd? Because I'm a Puddifoot? Because I don't have much to say at the table when we're eating?*   
  
She hated the waiting, stirring her heart into a frantic race. And the more Tansy waited, the more she shivered from her enemy that had been anxiety.  
  
*Where is she?*  
  
She perked and her eyes widened at the sound of voices resonating from the parlor. Following the voices were footsteps that neared the door and when they stopped, Tansy sighed with relief at Rosie who entered the room.   
  
"Tansy," said Rosie, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry I was gone long."  
  
Concerned, Rosie rushed over to her new friend and sat down beside her.  
  
"You're shivering. What's wrong? Are you not well again?"  
  
"I'm fine," Tansy pretended and grinned sheepishly. "I just--," she couldn't finish what she wanted to say, breathing out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"You're worried about my visit with your family."  
  
Tansy nodded.  
  
"Well, they know where you are. I told them you're safe here but you want to go home."  
  
Rosie waited for Tansy to respond, and after a few seconds of silence, Rosie continued. "It seemed to me, your mother wants you to come home, but your father...I'm sorry, Tansy."  
  
"So what happens now?" Tansy replied and flustered.  
  
"First, you need to get dressed. My parents want to talk to you and then we'll leave. I know you've been bored here..."  
  
There was a sparkle in Tansy's soft brown eyes. "Will you take me to see Hobbiton?"  
  
"I promised did I not?"  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
Rosie extended her fingers up to Tansy's bangs. She played with them, scrunching them a little until they became fluffy curls that spiraled a few inches above her eyebrows.  
  
"There, that's better." Rosie stood and crossed over to the closet, opened both doors and whisked out a dress.  
  
Slowly, Tansy rose from the bed. She stared at the sunflower-yellow dress and marveled at its beauty. A blue sash streamed around the waist, and in the back, the sash entwined itself into a bow that flowed delicately along the embroidered fabric. There were more ribbons, two that hugged the ruffled sleeves.  
  
Tansy, still awed, glided over to the dress. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."  
  
Her fingers lightly touched the fabric. "Not even the dresses I've worn are like this."  
  
"I'm glad you like it, because it's yours."  
  
Stunned, Tansy shook her head. "Mine?"  
  
"Yes. Well, you can't go out in your nightdress now can you?"  
  
Tansy blushed. "Thank you, Rosie."  
  
"You better get dressed and after you do, come join us in the parlor."  
  
Rosie smiled as she opened the door, leaving Tansy to get dressed. But when she closed the door behind her, Rosie's smile faded from her lips. She recalled her visit at the Puddifoot home and the anger Tansy's parents expressed had been unmistakable. Frodo was not alone in what he pondered. Rosie herself found this whole thing baffling. Time after time, her thoughts wrestled with why her parents refused to accept her back home. And when she questioned them about it, they insisted she leave and didn't want to discuss it any further. Careful not to exhaust herself of the situation, Rosie shrugged it off and had gone to the parlor.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Before Tansy opened the door, she gazed down at her dress, feeling suddenly regal. And then her fears returned. They were waiting for her.  
  
*I have to go. Let this be over with*  
  
She left the room, shuffling her way into the parlor. Everyone was there: Farmer Cotton, Lily, Rosie and her brothers. They were busy chatting until she entered the parlor.  
  
Tansy stood in front of them, at the moment, wishing she had been back home.  
  
Farmer Cotton walked up to her, crossing his arms behind his back.  
  
"Tansy, I've been doing lots of thinking since you've been here. I hoped your parents welcomed you back 'home' where you belong. Well, that hasn't happened. So I've made my decision and you can stay here. But...as long as you're here, you have chores to do along with everyone else. You're no different. And if ever that day comes when the Puddifoots want you back, you go. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Cotton," Tansy answered humbly. "Thank you for letting me stay in your home."  
  
She lowered her head, too ashamed to look at them and kept her eyes on the tiled floor.  
  
"Tansy," said Rosie in her usual gentle voice. "Let's be off now."  
  
Tansy desperately wanted to escape the tense atmosphere in the home, and after hearing what Rosie said, she rushed toward the woman who was like a sister to her.   
  
Rosie took a powder-blue cloak off the peg, wrapped it around Tansy's shoulders and fastened it until the cloak was secure.  
  
Outside, a horse and cart had been prepared for them.  
  
Eager to visit Hobbiton, Tansy bounded inside the cart. Rosie followed her and once she was settled, the horse began its journey down the lane.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"So, this is Hobbiton!" said Tansy excitedly.  
  
Underneath the cart, wheels squeaked as it hiked across the Mill Bridge that led them into Hobbiton.   
  
Rosie watched the young lass seemingly sheltered most of her life. And so it delighted her to see Tansy amazed at a place she had never seen. Once they were in Hobbiton, folk scurrying about had welcomed Rosie with a cheerful hello. Some waved and some while they cheered, shot a puzzled glance at Tansy.  
  
Those looks made her quite uncomfortable, inciting Tansy to ask Rosie...  
  
*Do they know who I am?*  
  
She moved her lips but stopped the words from spoiling the joy of what she saw around her  
  
"We're at Bagshot Row," Rosie announced.  
  
Tansy noticed Rosie beamed after saying those words, and when she looked at the hobbit homes, one particular stout hobbit stood outside his home.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Tansy.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee," Rosie boasted with a flirty grin. "He's Bilbo Baggins' gardener."  
  
Sam raced toward the cart, which Rosie expected him to do. She yanked the reigns, slowing the horse until the cart slowly halted.  
  
"Hello, Rosie!" He cheered. His eyes darted toward Tansy.  
  
"Hello, Sam."   
  
She chuckled quietly at his curiosity concerning Tansy, and though she guessed he had known she was the lass everyone in Hobbiton gossiped about, Rosie wanted to properly introduce her.  
  
"Sam, this is Tansy Puddifoot. She's staying with us now."  
  
Sam bowed his head a little and grinned. "A pleasure meeting you, Miss Puddifoot."  
  
"Hello," Tansy barely uttered.  
  
Sam shifted his attention back to Rosie. "I'll tell Bilbo you're here!"  
  
"Wait...Sam!" Rosie called but he had already gone, scuttling down the hill.  
  
Rosie turned to gaze at Tansy. "Well, now we're off to Bag End and because Sam went off to tell Bilbo we're coming, we better pay him a visit."  
  
Suddenly, fear etched itself on Tansy's face.  
  
"Tansy?" said Rosie, concerned. "It's all right. Bilbo loves visitors--and his nephew, Frodo."  
  
The cart began to move again.  
  
Tansy's heart pummeled wildly.  
  
The Bagginses--although she had never met them, she heard they were a high-class family in Hobbiton. What is a Puddifoot to do at the home of a Baggins?  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
The doorbell chimed several times.  
  
"I'm coming!" said Bilbo as he hurried through the parlor. "Dear me, who is it?"  
  
Frodo wasn't far behind and hesitated a few feet away when Bilbo opened the door.  
  
"Sam? Oh, it's you. I expected someone else the way you rang that bell."  
  
"Sorry, Sir. I wanted to tell you that Rosie is on her way here, but she's not alone."  
  
"No? Who is she traveling with?"  
  
By then, a curious Frodo joined his uncle.  
  
Sam continued. "It's the lass who's staying with the Cottons."  
  
"Oh! Splendid!" Bilbo cheered. "Frodo, get the tea ready and...ah, yes, seed cakes."  
  
Bewildered and unprepared for this visit, the gentle hobbit frowned.  
  
"Hmm..." mumbled Frodo. "It's not like Rosie to come with a visitor without telling us first." He tried to make sense of the situation and then his eyes widened, meeting Sam's gaze that told him a different story. "Sam, what did you do?"  
  
"Me? Why, Mr. Frodo, I haven't done anything. I saw Rosie up at Bagshot Row and figured you and Bilbo would want to see Rosie...and the lass who's staying with them."  
  
"Oh? Now she's staying with them."  
  
"That's what Rosie said."  
  
Frodo smirked and shook his head. "Well, at least now I know why Rosie is here."  
  
"Mr. Frodo, no need to get yourself in an uproar about this. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're upset about Rosie bringing Tansy along."  
  
Defensive again, Frodo crossed his arms and slammed them against his chest.  
  
"Tansy, that's her name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I'm not upset, just--annoyed because we're not prepared."  
  
"Nonsense! Frodo, we have enough for a tea party. Come, help me with the tea and seed cakes."  
  
Frodo sighed and followed Bilbo toward the pantry, leaving Sam behind who shot a quizzical glance at his friend.  
  
At the sound of a cart coming to a squeaking halt, and the gate that swung open, Sam peeked through the crack of the door.  
  
"They're here," he announced.  
  
After Frodo quickly set the table with cups, plates and a platter of seed cakes, fruit and other tasty pastries, he rushed over to Bilbo's side. They waited not far from the table and watched as Sam opened the door.  
  
"Thank you, Sam," said Rosie politely as she entered.  
  
Frodo expected to see Tansy but he only saw Rosie.  
  
*I thought Sam said...*  
  
And then, he caught a glimpse of Miss Puddifoot. Her pudgy face peeked timidly inside the Baggins home.  
  
"It's all right," Rosie assured her. "Come in."  
  
And now Frodo saw more than just her face. He wasn't sure if the cloak she wore and the yellow dress made her appear bigger, or she really was indeed plump, more than any other lass he had seen in Hobbiton.  
  
"Tansy Puddifoot," said Rosie, with her hand on Tansy's back, she nudged her toward the Bagginses. "This is Bilbo Baggins and his nephew, Frodo."  
  
Bilbo greeted her with a wide grin. "Welcome to my home. I have tea and much to eat!"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Baggins," Tansy answered shyly.  
  
"Please, call me Bilbo."  
  
There was a sudden silence, and Frodo guessed everyone waited for him to introduce himself to Tansy.  
  
He swallowed hard against his dry throat. His gaze fell onto her cinnamon-brown eyes.  
  
"Hello," Frodo barely whispered.  
  
She acknowledged him with a timid nod.  
  
An uneasy silence was something Bilbo did not want and so he broke it to say...  
  
"Come, let us all have tea!"  
  
Sam stood behind Rosie and unfastened the cloak from around her shoulders.  
  
Feeling tension in every limb in his body, Frodo dreadfully watched Sam as he removed Rosie's cloak and hung it up on the peg.  
  
*Thank you, Sam. Thank you very much. I hope you don't expect me to...*  
  
His eyes darted back to Tansy.  
  
*Is she waiting for me?*  
  
Frodo's left foot stepped out in front of him.  
  
And when he attempted, Tansy refused. She quickly turned away from him, unfastened her cloak and placed it onto the peg.  
  
Frodo let out a silent, relieved sigh. But at the same time, he was insulted at what she had done. Frodo ignored her. Instead, he left her behind with Rosie and Sam.  
  
*Apparently she doesn't want anyone touching her cloak. So why should I care about escorting her to the table?*  
  
When they were seated, Frodo held the kettle and poured tea into each cup while everyone had a seed cake and fruit of their choice on the plate.  
  
Frodo sat down and listened while Bilbo rambled on.  
  
"Tansy, we're very relieved you have a home with the Cottons, although we hope all will be well again with you and your family."  
  
Tansy kept her head bowed over her plate. "It's what I wish," she softly replied, "But for now, I accept the Cotton's hospitality."  
  
Her eyes skirted from the barely eaten seed cake on her plate. She gazed briefly at the hobbit sitting across from her--Frodo keeping himself unusually busy. He had already consumed two seed cakes and reached onto the platter for another one.  
  
Tansy rolled her eyes away from him.  
  
*I should have expected such behavior from a Baggins. I don't think he cares much for us Puddifoots. Why, he didn't even escort me to the table!*  
  
"Tansy?" Rosie added, "How do you like Hobbiton so far?"  
  
"It's beautiful," she simply stated, wanting to express more of what she felt and furious at her anxiety that would not allow it.  
  
"Ah, yes...Hobbiton," Bilbo rambled again to Tansy, describing proudly and meticulously, details of the other parts.  
  
While he rambled, Tansy stared at the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table. Among the fruit, she chose a strawberry, her favorite. She reached for one, grasping it quickly from the bunch.  
  
Frodo hesitated from taking another bite of his cake. His eyes locked onto Tansy, finding himself lost again, like what happened when he saw the couples at the Green Dragon. He watched intently at the strawberry that touched her lips. And when Tansy sliced the fruit into her mouth, juice from the strawberry painted her delicate lips with a touch of red.  
  
Her senses were suddenly alert. Someone watched her. Tansy looked up and saw Frodo's awed expression. She panicked at his intrusive stare, resulting in an awkward reflex of her hand that knocked over the cup of tea.   
  
Tansy gasped and bolted upright from her chair, startling the others as well.  
  
"I--I'm so sorry!"  
  
Bilbo stood onto his hobbit feet. "It's quite all right," he said, trying his best to comfort her with a smile. "I'll clean it up."  
  
Embarrassed, Tansy blushed. She looked down at Rosie who had been sitting beside her.  
  
"Rosie, I would like to see more of Hobbiton, if you don't mind," she said in a rather quick, rude tone, although it was not her intention to sound rude, Tansy added, "But I enjoyed my visit here."  
  
"All right," Rosie obliged, sensing something was wrong. "We will go."  
  
Tansy rushed to where her cloak hung, angrily, she yanked it off the peg and breezed it around her shoulders.  
  
Rosie joined her at the door. By then, Tansy composed herself. She turned to face Bilbo, Frodo and Sam.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you all."  
  
At that, Tansy left alongside Rosie.  
  
Frodo and Sam followed and stopped outside the door. While watching them leave toward the cart, Sam whispered to his friend...  
  
"What do you think of her, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Who?" Frodo uttered, lost in his thoughts again.  
  
"Who? Tansy I'm speaking of."  
  
"Oh...she's uh..."  
  
"Strange?"  
  
"That isn't what I was about to say."  
  
Sam laughed. "Come now, Mr. Frodo, you can't fool me. I saw the way you looked at her, especially when she knocked over her tea."  
  
Frodo kept quite, smirking at Sam until his attention drifted back to Tansy.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"Rosie..."  
  
They stopped near the cart.  
  
"Yes, Tansy?"  
  
"Once we see all of Hobbiton, are you taking me back home?"  
  
"Well, you haven't seen the Green Dragon yet."  
  
Tansy shook her head, refusing to go.  
  
Rosie placed her hands on Tansy's shoulders, squeezing them gently.  
  
"You'll have fun there, if you want to, understand?" Rosie grinned. "If you want to."  
  
She nodded at what Rosie told her, and then a little smile softened her lips.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
The Green Dragon Inn.  
  
It all had seemed like a dream, but Tansy wasn't dreaming. Rosie and all the folk who were laughing, drinking, dancing...they were real...as real as the bar where she sat while Rosie poured ale in several mugs. Timidly, she looked around at everyone and those who danced. Tansy wanted to have fun, like Rosie encouraged. If only she could forget who she was...  
  
*Tansy...ol' Puddifoot, who cares about you poor folk*  
  
"Be quiet!" she screamed silently at her own thoughts, the bitter voices that bombarded her with relentless torture.   
  
And then...Tansy's eyes widened at four hobbits entering the Inn.  
  
"Mr. Frodo," whispered Sam. "Isn't that Tansy over there at the bar?"  
  
"What? Yes, it is."  
  
His gaze met hers, lingering for a moment until he could no longer bear the uneasiness that overwhelmed him. Quickly, he looked away.  
  
"Who's Tansy?" asked Pippin.  
  
Merry shrugged. "I dunno. Frodo, who's--,"  
  
"Let's," Frodo interrupted and annoyed at their questions. "Let's sit."  
  
They followed Frodo to a table against the wall, not far from where Tansy sat. Unfortunately for him, it was one of the few tables available.  
  
Once they were seated, curious Peregrin Took leaned across the table and again he asked the question.  
  
"Now, Frodo, who's this...Tansy?"  
  
Frodo sighed. "She's the one who Farmer Cotton found at Bywater Pool."  
  
"Ahh...I see."  
  
"She's staying with the Cottons," said Sam. "At mid-day, Rosie stopped by with Miss Puddifoot--,"  
  
"Puddifoot?" Merry interrupted. "I've never met one of them. But it seems like you and Frodo have already introduced yourselves."  
  
"Hey!" Pippin shouted above the rambunctious crowd. "Why don't we introduce ourselves?"  
  
Merry nodded. "Good idea, Pip."  
  
"Noooo!" Frodo grumbled.  
  
Concerning Merry and Pippin, it was no use. When they planned something, nothing stopped them, not even Frodo's persistence.  
  
At the moment, Tansy noticed Merry and Pippin. She watched them suspiciously as they headed toward to where she sat.  
  
Merry greeted her with a wide grin that stretched cheerily across his face.  
  
"Hello, I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck from Buckland," he announced in a way that Tansy perceived as arrogant. "You can call me Merry if you like."  
  
Pippin waited for Merry to finish and then he added...  
  
"I'm Peregrin Took...uh, Pippin from Tuckborough. We're Frodo's cousins and a friend of Samwise Gamgee."  
  
Tansy nodded politely.  
  
They waited for her to speak. When she didn't, Merry asked...  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Tansy," She muttered.  
  
"Tansy..." Merry insisted on her telling them her full name, thinking it proper to do so.  
  
"Tansy," she repeated and would tell them no more.  
  
Merry eyed Pippin and cleared his throat.  
  
Pippin sensed she was uncomfortable and thought they should go back to the table.  
  
"Well," he said, "It has been a pleasure meeting you."  
  
Pippin bowed a little and then he tugged Merry away from the bar.  
  
Frodo peeked over his shoulder.  
  
"They're back," he muttered irritably to Sam.  
  
Merry and Pippin joined them at the table again.  
  
"What did she say?" grumbled Frodo.  
  
Pippin frowned. "She isn't very friendly."  
  
Sarcastic laughter burst from Frodo's lungs. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
What seemed like an hour that passed, Tansy never left the bar, staying close to Rosie as possible. Then, she grew worried after Sam finally mustered the courage to ask Rosie to dance. She hated feeling isolated and thought this whole thing, visiting the Green Dragon was a bad idea. Terrified, she rubbed her fingers together while watching Rosie enjoying her dance with Sam.  
  
After the dance ended, a proud Samwise Gamgee returned to the table.  
  
"Finally!" Frodo exclaimed in a voice evident of someone who had too much ale.  
  
"You asked Rosie to dance!"  
  
"Now it's your turn," Sam shouted back.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Miss Puddifoot. Why don't you ask her to dance?"  
  
Frodo chuckled. "What?"  
  
"Well, it's only fair, Mr. Frodo. You've been teasing me about not asking Rosie to dance."  
  
"Go on, Frodo," Pippin insisted, "Let's see you dance!"  
  
Frodo huffed.  
  
*It looks like there's no way I'm getting out of this one is there?*  
  
He sprang from the chair in a giddy mood. "All right, I'll ask her to dance!"  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Rosie, please, I want to go home."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rosie walked from behind the bar and sat down beside her. "Okay, I'll be finished here soon--,"  
  
Tansy gasped. "It's Frodo Baggins," she said as he slowly approached her. "What does he want?"  
  
Frodo stopped at the bar and stood in front of Tansy.  
  
Rosie politely excused herself, leaving them alone.  
  
"Yes?" said Tansy sharply, wishing she could stop the shivers while staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"I, uh...I apologize for my behavior earlier." He extended his hand toward her. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Tansy stared at his small hand, as if it had been infested with a plague.  
  
Frightened, her eyes leaped from his hand and met his gaze that appeared bolder than it had been earlier.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She shook her head.   
  
Stubborn, Frodo persisted. "I insist you dance with me...Miss Tansy Puddifoot."  
  
She shot a nervous glance at Rosie who encouraged her with a nod and smiled.  
  
Tansy slipped her pudgy hand into his. Frodo graciously guided her away from the bar and toward the middle of the floor. She continued to stare at him in shock, thinking it strange for a Baggins to ask her to dance.  
  
Fiddles played. Couples began their dance.  
  
Folk sitting at the tables watched.  
  
By then, Tansy's face turned chalk-white.  
  
"I--I don't know how to dance."  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
The next thing that happened, she found herself gliding into a dance with Frodo.  
  
And as they danced, for the first time, Tansy felt a burst of adrenaline surge through her veins. Disappearing into the crowd of other couples dancing, she could not believe she was enjoying this moment, and the laughter she shared with Frodo. But when Tansy's eyes left his to focus on the folk sitting at their tables, she noticed those who watched them and gossiped. Fear...it found her again, perforating itself deep into her stomach that rolled with nausea.  
  
She could no longer keep up with Frodo. Disoriented, Tansy stumbled out of rhythm, tangled herself into the others who danced and she slipped, plummeting to the floor with a deafening thud. Tansy looked up to see the baffled stares from those standing around her. A stunned Frodo wondered what happened, extending his hand to help her up. Tansy's face turned red hot at the embarrassing moment. Instead of allowing Frodo to help, she sprang onto her feet, scowled at him and stormed out of the Inn.   
  
Frodo stayed where he was, feeling foolish while people stared. Furious, he raced after her and braked in his tracks at the table where a roar of laughter bellowed from Merry and Pippin. Sam, well, he knew his gardener was ashamed about the whole thing and kept his head bowed over his mug.   
  
Frodo huffed and continued after Tansy. She stood outside, leaning against the wall of the Inn. Her arms folded tightly against her chest. He faced her, unaware of Sam, Merry and Pippin rushing out of the Inn and standing in the distance.  
  
"What happened?" Frodo asked her.  
  
Anger boiled and burned across Tansy's face.  
  
"What happened? First the tea, now this! You did it on purpose."  
  
"Wha--I've done no such thing--,"  
  
"Now I know why you asked me to dance. What am I? Just a fool to a Brandybuck, a Took...and especially a Baggins!"  
  
Frodo had never been so angry at a lass. Embarrassed and insulted, he glared back at her.  
  
"If that's what you believe, then let it be so. Sam is right, you are strange!"  
  
Frodo thought he saw tears in her eyes. He wasn't sure because by then, Tansy marched away from him.  
  
Sam rushed to his side. "Mr. Frodo, are you all right?"  
  
Solemnly, Frodo shook his head. "No, Sam. I'm not all right. I've had too much to drink and now I want to go home."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Frodo. We'll go."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Frodo shuffled inside his home. No sign of Bilbo, although a fire burned under the mantle, casting a mellow glow around the parlor. He stumbled, woozy from all the ale he drank and still upset about the incident with Tansy.  
  
Suddenly, Bilbo scurried down the tunneled hall and into the parlor.  
  
"Frodo, what happened? You don't look well at all."  
  
"You're right, uncle, I'm not well. I've had too much to drink."  
  
"You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
Frodo nodded. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Frodo sensed Bilbo's awareness of something else wrong besides drinking too much ale. He was certain his uncle would ask him about it in the morning. For now, Frodo shrugged it aside and confined himself to his room.  
  
He leaned against the round door, then sliding down onto the floor. He remained there with his arms entwined around his legs.   
  
Tansy Puddifoot.  
  
Why did she accuse him of such an act? It's true that Sam and Pippin coerced him into dancing with her, but a part of him really wanted to dance. It was no jest. He recalled the words she spat at him...  
  
"What am I? Just a fool to a Brandybuck, a Took...and especially a Baggins!"  
  
His thoughts tormented him again...  
  
*Baggins. You see, she thinks you're a snob*  
  
"I'm not like that at all," Frodo said aloud, softly at first, then he shouted, "What do I care what she thinks!"  
  
Frodo slapped his hands against his face.   
  
He trembled slightly and uttered, "What's happening to me?"  
  
************************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: You know what to do with that button...let me know what you think :-) 


	4. Picnics in Hobbiton

Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's characters or his poem/song, only Tansy.  
  
Author's note: I'm so happy for all the reviews. You guys are the best! I always appreciate your wonderful feedback and your support has encouraged me to continue this story. As always, any constructive critique is welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's characters or his poem/song, only Tansy.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Characters: Frodo, Tansy, Sam and the Cotton family.  
  
Chapter Four: Picnics in Hobbiton  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Frodo trudged up the hill toward Bagshot Row. During most of the morning, sunlight played hide and seek behind numerous marshmallow clouds. And every time the sun would disappear, a slight breeze whispered by with a gentle stroke against Frodo's face. Usually he enjoyed such pleasures that spring had brought to Hobbiton, but as he journeyed with his hands buried deep into the pockets of his dark trousers, his thoughts were consumed with what transpired a week ago. He hadn't seen Tansy since that night at the Green Dragon. Frodo tried to forget the incident, wanting to believe it was nothing.  
  
He only fooled himself.  
  
Sam waited for him. They planned on having a second breakfast together, though Frodo knew breakfast wasn't the only thing he wanted to share with his best friend. He reached Sam's home and after ringing the bell, Frodo waited patiently until the door swung open.  
  
Sam welcomed him with a pleasant smile. "Well, Good morning, Mr. Frodo. Breakfast is ready."  
  
"Thank you, Sam. I've been looking forward to having a second breakfast with you this morning."  
  
Sam waved his hand toward the parlor, gesturing him inside. He smiled again when Frodo entered, and then he closed the door behind them.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
At the table, Frodo savored the eggs Sam had made. Not only did he appreciate Sam's gardening skills, but also his cooking every time they ate together. Frodo scooped up some of the eggs and after finishing what he ate, he settled the fork back onto the plate. He looked up at Sam who ravenously chewed off a piece of loaf bread.  
  
"Sam," said Frodo in a disconcerted tone.   
  
Sam had been aware of what troubled his friend and he had no doubt as to what it was. He didn't answer right away, making sure to swallow the bread first.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo sank against the chair. He took in a deep breath and let it roll out from his lungs as a frustrated sigh.   
  
"What should I do about Tansy?"  
  
Sam hoped he could avoid that inevitable question. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The bright, cheery mood he expressed only moments before had faded into an irritated frown.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, well--,"  
  
"You don't think I should do anything."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
The golden-haired hobbit rolled his eyes and groaned. "It's not right...the way she talked to you that night."  
  
"Sam!" said Frodo sternly and then he lowered his voice to a more gentle tone. "What should I do?"  
  
"Well, it seems to me, Mr. Frodo, you already know what you want to do."  
  
Frodo nodded and bravely admitted, "I want to see her."  
  
Sam knew it was no use in dissuading him.   
  
"All right, Mr. Frodo. Do what is best."  
  
Frodo appreciated those words Sam uttered and lovingly smiled at his gardener.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Outside the farm near the fields, Tansy watched in amusement at Farmer Cotton's sons as they played light-heartedly with the dogs. It was almost a month now since she's been with the Cottons. There were moments she actually had fun, like joining in with his sons pranks when they allowed her to. But when Tansy was alone in her room, she often thought about her own family. Where could she go to escape the memories of them? Cherished memories that often stirred her tears. And then there was Frodo. She tried to forget him also, finding herself losing the battle. She never expected this to happen, to be attracted to a Baggins. What was the possibility of him feeling the same about her? And even if it had been, he would never forgive her for the way she treated him that night at the Green Dragon.   
  
Something distracted her attention away from Farmer Cotton's sons and the dogs. Her hobbit ears tuned into the familiar creaking sound of a wagon and a horse galloping down the lane. Curiosity led Tansy toward the house. Her furry feet stepped onto the lane, ambling slowly across dirt and tiny pebbles. In the distance, she spotted the wagon and someone talking to Farmer Cotton. And as she edged closer, Tansy froze in her tracks.   
  
"Frodo?" she mumbled to herself and dashed behind a tree.   
  
A wide-eyed Tansy peeked around the tree. She watched Frodo. It didn't sink in yet, that he was actually standing there. And why was he there?  
  
She listened attentively to their conversation.  
  
"Farmer Cotton, do you know where I can find Tansy?"  
  
"Tansy, she's at the farm. I'll tell her you're here."  
  
She couldn't stay behind the tree and let him go off to the farm, knowing she wasn't there. Tansy breathed deeply, straightened out her yellow dress and trotted away from the tree.   
  
"Oh," said Farmer Cotton. "There she is."  
  
At that, he left them alone. Tansy hesitated a few feet from where Frodo stood by the wagon.  
  
Frodo nervously slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers.  
  
"Hello, Tansy."  
  
She continued toward him and closed the space between them.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Hello?"  
  
"I know I'm not one you expected to see," admitted Frodo. "But I had to come."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...I'm sorry for the way I behaved since we've met."  
  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was wrong for what I accused you of. I just-,"  
  
"What is it?" asked Frodo gently.  
  
Flustered, she shook her head. "I don't know how to say it."  
  
"Why don't we go for a ride and we can talk."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Frodo tilted his head slightly and a flirty grin played across his lips.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
He took her hand, guiding her as she stepped up onto the wagon. A brief scent of strawberries sneaked past his nose. Frodo pondered momentarily. He knew he had some hidden in back of the wagon, but what he smelled was strong, not overbearing, just enough to know that it was coming from somewhere else.   
  
When Tansy was seated, Frodo climbed up onto the wagon beside her and after he tugged on the reigns, the russet-colored horse started gingerly down the lane.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
During the ride, Frodo grew uneasy at Tansy's frigid silence. He had to do something to keep himself busy and so he began to whistle. Every now and then, Frodo didn't have to look, he felt Tansy sneaking a glance at him. It seemed to him that his whistle caught her attention.  
  
"What is that?" she inquired. Tansy said it so softly that Frodo leaned toward her side.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied.  
  
"That song you're whistling?" This time she asked a tad higher than before. "It doesn't sound familiar to me."  
  
"Oh...well that's because it's a song you haven't heard. My uncle, Bilbo made it up. It's about an inn, a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill...that's how it starts."  
  
Tansy only smiled at what he said. Her eyes fleeted back to the road ahead.  
  
"Here we are," Frodo announced, yanking the reigns and alerting the horse to stop.  
  
Tansy looked around and saw they stopped at a serene pond that led to Bywater pool.  
  
Frodo hopped down from the wagon, veered around to Tansy's side and then he offered his hand to help her down onto the grass.  
  
"Have you had lunch yet?" asked Frodo as he headed to the back of the wagon.  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
Frodo reached into the back of the wagon and hauled out a large wicker basket.  
  
He grinned. "Now you will."  
  
Tansy watched in astonishment at Frodo walking away from her with the basket in his left hand.  
  
*First he wanted to dance, and now a picnic...a picnic?*  
  
Frodo hesitated and looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Well? Come on."  
  
Suspicion fell upon her again but this time she decided to resist the urge to run away and followed him.  
  
They stopped at a cliff several feet above the pond. There was a huge willow tree, its leaves swayed lazily in the soothing, tranquil breeze that wafted by. Frodo parked the basket under the tree. He opened it and reached inside for an olive-green blanket that had been neatly folded. He unfolded it, waved it a few times in the air and settled the blanket down onto the grass. After he had done that, he seated himself upon it. Frodo waited for Tansy to sit but she remained, as if frozen on the spot she stood.  
  
"Sit," insisted Frodo.  
  
Tansy obeyed willingly, straightening out her dress and tucking it under her as she sat down on the blanket.  
  
"I know I said it's lunch," he added while his hands rummaged inside the basket. "But it's really breakfast, well, my third anyway." He decorated the blanket with sugar coated pastries that were arrayed neatly in a small wicker tray. "If you don't mind a third breakfast?"  
  
Delighted, Tansy answered, "Not at all."  
  
Next, he surprised her with another tray filled with strawberries. He noticed how she beamed at the sight of them.  
  
"Strawberries," said Frodo, "They're your favorite aren't they?"  
  
She nodded and smiled shyly.  
  
Frodo extended his hand toward the tray of pastries. He picked up one and chewed off a small piece.   
  
Tansy stared at him through a fog of tears. She refused to let him see her cry and sniffed them back.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Tansy while the breeze gently fanned her tousled curls away from her face. "After what happened at the Green Dragon, I mean. I made a fool out of myself when I fell. It wasn't any of your doing. And the things I said to you..."  
  
"Tansy, it's all right. What happened that night...it's forgotten, and you didn't make a fool out of yourself. I enjoyed the dance, really I did."  
  
She sighed, clenching her fingers together. "I was afraid you see, because I can't dance. I've never danced or did anything like that," she continued to ramble nervously. "And I did not think you wanted to dance with, well, a Puddifoot--,"  
  
"Tansy," Frodo interrupted, "Would you stop saying you're a Puddifoot! That's what this is all about?" He returned the pastry back onto his plate and leaned closer to her, but not too close so as not to frighten her. "I don't care who you are. I want to be your friend."  
  
Tansy's cheeks glowed a rosy-pink, and they glowed more after what Frodo confessed.  
  
She acknowledged him with a shy smile. "I want to be your friend, too."  
  
"Okay, then," said Frodo excitedly, "Let's start over again. I'm Frodo Baggins."  
  
"I'm Tansy Puddifoot."  
  
"A pleasure meeting you, Tansy."  
  
She giggled. "A pleasure meeting you, too, Frodo."  
  
"Now, let's eat shall we?"  
  
Tansy reached for a strawberry.  
  
Frodo watched her and again, he was mesmerized at the way she ate the fruit. It wasn't a quick bite, but slow and tantalizing as she sliced the strawberry into her mouth.  
  
"Do you like strawberries?"  
  
"Yes, I--I do," he replied dreamily.  
  
"Then take one."  
  
Frodo helped himself to a strawberry.   
  
Tansy remembered her visit at Frodo's home. That last time he stared at her when she ate the strawberry then. His stare she found very intrusive and intimidating. Now, she met his gaze boldly, watching him while a half of the strawberry disappeared into his mouth.   
  
At the moment, she wasn't sure if it was heat from the sun bearing down on her or heat rising from within her body. Tansy grabbed another strawberry. Her teeth sank into it. The heat...  
  
Feverish.  
  
Overwhelming.  
  
"Strawberries," she began in a soft, dreamy voice. "So sweet and--,"  
  
Tansy stopped when she noticed beads of sweat that began to trickle down from underneath Frodo's bangs.  
  
He sat there, frozen with a strawberry he was about to eat and then as if he had been startled out of a trance, Frodo placed the fruit back onto the tray.  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "I, uh--I've had enough."  
  
Tansy was suddenly nauseated from what she just experienced. Dizzy, she swayed a little and cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes, I've had enough, too."  
  
With the back of his hand, Frodo smeared the sweat off from his forehead.  
  
"I didn't realize the sun was so hot. Perhaps we should move into more shade."  
  
"That's a good idea," Tansy agreed with slight embarrassment in her voice.  
  
She helped him move the blanket further under the tree.  
  
"There," said Frodo, "That's better."  
  
Before she sat, Tansy looked at him. "Frodo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That song you were whistling? Sing it for me?"  
  
"Sing it?" Frodo chuckled.  
  
"Please, I want to hear it."  
  
"Well, all right."  
  
Like an eager little child, Tansy sat down, crossing her legs underneath her dress.  
  
Frodo sat beside her. He also crossed his legs and began to sing...  
  
There is an inn, a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill,   
  
And there they brew a beer so brown that the Man in the Moon  
  
himself came down one night to drink his fill.  
  
The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
  
And up and down he runs his bow, now squeaking high,   
  
now purring low, now sawing in the middle.  
  
The landlord keeps a little dog that is mighty fond of jokes;  
  
When there's good cheer among the guests,   
  
he cocks an ear at all the jests and laughs until he chokes...  
  
By then, Tansy was enjoying the song. She picked up on the rhythm and clapped as he continued.  
  
They also keep a horned cow as proud as any queen;  
  
But music turns her head like ale, and makes her wave her tufted tail  
  
and dance upon the green.  
  
And O! the rows of silver dishes and the store of silver spoons!  
  
For Sunday there's a special pair, and these they polish up with care  
  
on Saturday afternoons...  
  
When Frodo heard her laugh, he sang faster...  
  
The Man in the Moon was drinking deep, and the cat began to wail;  
  
A dish and a spoon on the table danced, the cow in the garden madly pranced,  
  
and the little dog chased his tail.  
  
The Man in the Moon took another mug, and then rolled beneath his chair;  
  
And there he dozed and dreamed of ale, til in the sky the stars were pale,  
  
and dawn was in the air.  
  
Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat;  
  
'The white horses of the Moon, they nigh and chomp their silver bits;   
  
But their master's been and drowned his wits, and the sun'll be rising soon!'  
  
So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead;  
  
he squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, while the landlord  
  
shook the Man in the Moon: 'It's after three!' he said.  
  
As Frodo went on, Tansy clapped faster and imagined herself back at the Green Dragon, dancing with him again, and this time she didn't fall but held on tight as he twirled her round and round...  
  
With a ping and a pong the fiddle-strings broke!  
  
The cow jumped over the Moon, and the little dog laughed to see such fun,  
  
And the Saturday dish went off at a run with the silver Sunday spoon.  
  
The round Moon rolled behind the hill as the sun raised up her head,  
  
She hardly believed her fiery eyes; for though it was day,  
  
to her surprise they all went back to bed!  
  
After he was done singing, Tansy giggled and clapped excitedly.  
  
Frodo leaped onto his feet, acknowledging her appreciation of his song with a bow. But then he suddenly felt foolish.  
  
"Now 'I' feel like I've made a fool out of myself."  
  
"Frodo..." Tansy shook her head. "You've done no such thing. I loved it!"  
  
"Did you really?"  
  
She nodded, at the same time, surprised at the words that came out of her mouth.  
  
Frodo gave her a coy smile and then something lured his attention away from Tansy. He strolled over to the edge of the cliff where he looked down at the pond that caught the sun's rays. At first, it glistened as if many jewels floated upon it until the sun retreated behind towering white clouds.  
  
"It never leaves me," Frodo mumbled as he stared at the water. "Though I try to forget. My parents...I still miss them."  
  
"What happened to them?" he heard Tansy ask.  
  
Frodo went on. "I was a child then. One day they were in a boat and--," He paused at the annoying, painful lump that seized his throat, which he forcefully swallowed away. "They drowned in the Brandywine River."  
  
"Oh..." he heard Tansy say softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I felt so alone," Frodo continued, "Well, there were my cousins, Merry and Pippin, whom I spent most of my childhood with at Brandy Hall. Then Bilbo adopted me and I went to live with him at Bag End. I'm very close to him, my cousins and of course there's Sam. But at times I still feel...alone and frightened. It's like I'm longing for something else, something I don't have but I'm afraid of it."  
  
Frodo walked away from the cliff and headed toward the tree. There he stopped, folded his arms and leaned his left shoulder against the wood.  
  
"I don't understand," said Tansy, "You have your uncle Bilbo, Merry, Pippin and Sam like you said."  
  
"I know, but that's not what I'm talking about."  
  
Frodo pressed his forehead deep into the wood.   
  
He squeezed his eyes shut. "There's something else."  
  
Frodo opened his eyes and turned his head slightly in Tansy's direction.   
  
"Frodo?" She met his gaze and thought she caught him shiver a little.  
  
Realizing what he meant, Tansy looked away from him. She shuddered and kept her eyes locked onto the blanket.  
  
Frodo returned to the blanket. He plopped down on his knees in front of her. He had been reluctant to ask her this question for some time now and could no longer refrain himself from asking.  
  
"Tansy, what happened at home with your family?"  
  
Her lips moved and for a moment it seemed she was about to tell him what really happened.  
  
*No. I can't*  
  
"Frodo, I had fun, really I did. But, I think you should take me back now."  
  
He was disappointed she refused to be honest with him. Frodo didn't want her to see how he felt. Instead, he smiled warmly.  
  
"All right. I'll take you home."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
That wasn't the only time they had a picnic together. Twice a week and sometimes three, Tansy would wait by the picket fence at the lane. Her heart raced frantically in anticipation of him and her wide, almond-shaped eyes gleamed at the sight of a wagon and horse galloping toward her.  
  
Off they would go again to the pond near Bywater Pool. This time, they enjoyed a lunch of mince pies, cheese and of course, strawberries. But as the day went on, Frodo noticed the temperature suddenly plummeted. The warm breeze that had been comforting before had morphed into an unfriendly gale. He peered over his shoulder at the sky and in the distance dark, angry clouds towered above.  
  
"Come on," he said to Tansy. "It looks like a storm is coming. We better head back."  
  
Tansy rose quickly from the blanket along with her cloak she tried to wrap around her shoulders. It refused to cooperate and almost snatched away by the wind that clawed at it.  
  
"Here," offered Frodo. "I'll help you."  
  
He grabbed the cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders. Once he had a firm grip on the broach, he pulled the hook toward it, stopping suddenly. His attention drifted down her neck. And he wasn't sure if it was by accident or intention, but his finger lightly brushed against the soft spot above her collarbone.  
  
*Does she know what I had done?*  
  
Frodo quickly glanced at her, searching for a reaction. This is what he saw...a frightened lass who was very much aware of what had happened. He fumbled with the broach until his fingers fastened it securely.  
  
Frodo jerked away from her, taking a few steps backward.  
  
"Come," he muttered and embarrassed. "We better go."  
  
When they arrived at the farm, Frodo watched her until she was safe inside the house. He turned and stared down the lane. The wind howled viciously and the blue sky, no longer recognizable, now marred by dark ominous clouds.  
  
A faint sound of thunder roared in the distance.  
  
Frodo wondered if he should stay or attempt to hurry back to Bag End.  
  
The scent of rain lay heavily in the atmosphere.  
  
Frodo looked up...  
  
The first drop of rain touched his nose and rolled gingerly down the side of his cheek.  
  
********************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it :-) 


	5. Rain

Author's note: Thank you, thank you for the wonderful reviews! At first I was reluctant about writing this story but now, after all this encouraging feedback, I feel more confident than I did before and I enjoy writing this. Again, you guys are great ((hugs))  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tolkien's characters, only Tansy.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter Five: Rain  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was no time to stand around. The storm clearly insisted on wreaking its fury on the Shire. Frodo thought about staying at Farmer Cotton's home, but he knew Bilbo and Sam would be worried about him. He leaped into the wagon and tugged the reigns. The horse, as if it had sensed something ominous, bounded down the lane. Ferocious winds slammed against Frodo as the wagon speeded onward. Fear was like a dark shadow along with the brutal clouds that swelled above him.   
  
His heart hammered against his chest.  
  
*Please, I must make it back*  
  
Frodo regretted his first decision, which was to stay at the farm. Although he wasn't far from Hobbiton, the storm unleashed a full-scale war upon the land. Several raindrops, deceptively innocent had now become a torrential menace. Relentless thunder tore through the sky and boomed around him. Bolts of red and white lightening resembling tree branches had danced from one cloud to another.   
  
A drenched Frodo tightened his grip on the reigns. Ahead, he managed to glimpse the Mill Bridge through the blinding rain.   
  
*Almost there...*  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Bilbo anxiously paced around the parlor. He stopped and hurried over to the window. Outside was dark, as if night had already come.   
  
"Frodo," he mumbled to himself. "Where are you?"  
  
He continued to watch the rain as it streamed down the window. That only made him worry more and then Bilbo walked back toward the fireplace. He hesitated again, crossing his arms behind him.   
  
He drew in a deep breath, despising the helplessness he felt. There was absolutely nothing he could do. Bilbo couldn't go out and search for him, not in that kind of rain.   
  
And then...  
  
Bilbo was startled by three desperate knocks pounding on the door. Hoping it was Frodo, he hastened toward it.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Bilbo before opening the door.  
  
"Frodo!" he heard his nephew scream outside.  
  
Swiftly, Bilbo grabbed the knob, yanking the door open.  
  
Windswept rain barged inside along with a soaked Frodo.  
  
"My goodness!" said Bilbo as he forced the door against the wind and slammed it shut.  
  
Frodo panted while standing in the parlor. Disgusted, he let go the wicker basket that tumbled onto the floor. Rainwater dripped profusely from his limp curly hair. His white shirt and trousers were drenched so much that they stuck miserably against his skin.   
  
"I was so worried," admitted Bilbo. "I thought something terrible had happened to you."  
  
"Well," Frodo began, still trying to catch his breath. "I thought I wouldn't make it back either. The roads are very treacherous now."  
  
Relieved to see his nephew home, Bilbo sighed. "You're soaked but at least you're safe. You must get out of those clothes, quickly!"  
  
Frodo hurried to his room where he undressed, dried himself and slipped into a warm, comforting nightshirt. He picked up a towel from off the bed and continued to dry his hair. After he made sure he was thoroughly dry, the aroma of chicken and mushrooms beckoned him to leave his room and so he joined his uncle at the kitchen table.  
  
"Frodo, It was such a beautiful day for a picnic. I hope you and Tansy had fun before this storm arrived."  
  
At the moment, he thought about the fun they had together and smiled. Frodo looked down at one of the sliced mushrooms that had been marinated in broth. He picked it up with the fork but before he ate it, he hesitated and looked at Bilbo sitting across from him.  
  
"Yes, we had fun."  
  
Bilbo arched his brow and with an impish grin on his lips, he leaned slightly across the table, making sure he had Frodo's undivided attention.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, it seems to me that you've taken a fancy to her?"  
  
Frodo hoped his uncle didn't see him blush and he immediately refuted Bilbo's comment.  
  
"Oh, uncle, we're just friends."  
  
Bilbo smiled again and Frodo wondered if what he said was indeed convincing.   
  
"I must say," Frodo added, "There's something different about her than the other lasses. At first I thought she was strange, but...I was wrong. She's not at all like what the folk gossip about around here. I get so tired of the gossip, uncle. And I have a feeling Lobeila started all this. Talk about Tansy being poor and having no good intentions, just looking for trouble and for someone wealthy who can take care of her."  
  
Frodo stopped himself and noticed he was suddenly flustered.  
  
Concerned, Bilbo replied, "Pay no attention to the Sackville-Baggines and the other folk who gossip...unless...you believe what they're saying?"  
  
Frodo met his uncle's concerned expression and again he refuted Bilbo's suspicions.  
  
He shook his head. "No, I--I don't believe their lies."  
  
Frodo's eyes left his uncle and drifted slowly down onto the table. The question he asked her replayed in his mind...  
  
*"Tansy, what happened at home with your family?"*  
  
*Why wouldn't she tell me?*  
  
Thunder roared and jarred him out of his thoughts. He solemnly looked out past the parlor and his gaze settled on the window. Every moment or so, lightening flared, intruding their home.  
  
Frodo hated the rain.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
It's been two days since the rain began. Tansy awoke to another morning without the sun. She walked over to the window of her bedroom and watched in contempt at the storm that refused to leave Bywater. She knew if it wasn't for the rain, she would be with Frodo right now, having another picnic together. She remembered what he told her the last time they saw each other, would she mind if they had a picnic with Sam, Merry and Pippin. Tansy thought it would be fun and she could get to know them better.   
  
But not on this day.  
  
As she continued to watch what seemed to be a never-ending storm, Tansy rolled her fingers into clenched fists.  
  
"When will it stop?" she grumbled. "When?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Frodo had never felt so terrible. His usual cheerful mood had been impaired by weakness and muscle aches. His head ached miserably and his skin felt hot to the touch. He barely managed to dress himself. Usually his stomach begged for first breakfast, this time, just the thought of food and the smell of it made him queasy. Frodo shuffled down the hall and into the kitchen. He would have a cup of tea, hoping to feel better once he drank something soothing.  
  
"Good morning!" cheered Bilbo while he carried a plate of pancakes and settled it gently onto the middle of the table.   
  
"Good morning," his nephew replied flatly.  
  
Bilbo's smile vanished when he saw his nephew dragging toward the kettle that sat on the table. He wondered what had happened to the glow on Frodo's face-the glow that always brought joy to Bilbo's heart. Instead he saw a face; pasty white, so pale one would shiver at the thought of possible death coming for the lad. Bilbo shrugged away such thoughts, though it did alarm him as to why Frodo looked drained.  
  
"Are you all right, Frodo?" asked Bilbo.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Frodo pretended. He stood at the table, lifting the kettle over a cup.  
  
Bilbo knew something was wrong and that Frodo didn't want to alarm him. But no matter how hard his nephew tried to hide what he really felt, it was evident by his lethargic demeanor.  
  
Bilbo attempted to convince himself that it was something else.  
  
"This rain," Bilbo paused with a grin he forced to disguise his worry. "I've never seen so much. I do hope this passes soon. It can make anyone feel, well, you know...tired."  
  
Bilbo continued to watch Frodo carefully.  
  
Something was indeed wrong.  
  
Frodo poured the tea unsteadily into the cup. Some splattered onto the table. And then...the entire kettle crashed against the oak wood surface.  
  
"Frodo!" shouted Bilbo as he rushed toward his nephew who slumped onto the floor.  
  
Bilbo lifted him from the floor and cradled Frodo in his arms. He saw that he was semi-conscious and moaned a few times.  
  
Bilbo slid his hand beneath Frodo's bangs.  
  
He gasped. "My goodness, you're burning up!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Frodo slowly opened his eyes, but only halfway.  
  
As he lay in bed, he noticed darkness outside his bedroom window. Flashes of lightening. Explosions of thunder sent waves of shivers through his weak body.  
  
"What's happening?" whispered Frodo.  
  
He saw Bilbo sitting beside him and patting his forehead with a cloth. But Bilbo didn't answer.  
  
"Uncle, can you hear me?" Frodo uttered faintly.  
  
And still, Bilbo remained silent.  
  
Frodo turned his head slightly to the right and there standing over him was Sam. Sam...his beloved friend stared back at him. His face wrought with concern and fright.  
  
"Mr. Frodo..." he heard Sam say and his words seemed to echo from a vast distance.  
  
"You have to get better..."  
  
"Can you hear me? What's going on?"  
  
Bilbo and Sam began to fade from his sight.  
  
No. Don't go...  
  
Frodo slipped into the arms of unconsciousness.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Thunder jolted Frodo awake. He bolted upright from the bed. His face spun at the sound of the window cracking as a result of pressure from the wind. And then, the window exploded, spewing fragmented glass onto the floor. Frodo's eyes widened in fear at the hurricane force winds that barraged through the gap where the glass had been. The wind found its prey--a dimly lit lantern sitting on the desk, maliciously knocking it over.  
  
"Noooo!" screamed Frodo and horror gripped him at the sight of the lantern crashing to the floor.   
  
Bitter flames rolled out from where it was once imprisoned and ignited the tiles. For that moment, Frodo had forgotten how awful he felt from being sick. The situation enabled him with a sudden rush of adrenaline, prompting him to leap out of bed. The flames grew into a fire that had already become monstrous. It spread across the floor, blocking Frodo's path and his only way of getting out.  
  
Suddenly, Sam barged his way inside along with Bilbo. Sam stumbled backwards. With the back of his right hand, he shielded his face from the immense heat of the flames.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!"   
  
Terrified, Frodo watched as his friend attempted to reach for him.  
  
"No, Sam, go back!"  
  
"We're not leaving without you," shouted Sam.   
  
The gardener refused to give up, waiting for the moment when he could jump past the flames. But when he persisted with another effort, heat singed his arm.  
  
Sam screamed, grabbed his arm and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Frodo could still see Sam and Bilbo through the wall of flames. He wasn't sure for how long. The heat had become unbearable and his lungs begged desperately for air.  
  
"Go back!" He pleaded. "Go!"  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Frodo gasped and sprang from the pillow.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Mr. Frodo," said Sam sitting beside him on the bed.  
  
Frodo panted and bewildered as to what was going on. His face was bathed in sweat while he stared frantically at Sam.  
  
"It's all right." His friend soothed him with those words. "You just had one of those night terrors that's all."  
  
Relieved, Frodo leaned back. His head slumped back onto the pillow.  
  
He wet his lips that were miserably dry and crusty.  
  
"Sam, it was horrible," he paused and winced. "And I feel so hot."  
  
"That's because you have a fever. The doctor was here not long ago. He said you have a cold, probably caught it when you were out in that rain."  
  
"Rain," Frodo mumbled. "Is it still raining?"  
  
He nodded and sighed. "It's still raining. I aint seen nothing like it. It's been raining for five days now. I'm afraid if it doesn't stop soon, we're gonna start having problems with flooding. There's been a few leaks in my house. Other folk are getting worried, too."   
  
He sighed again and frowned about his rambling. "Oh, Samwise Gamgee, there you go again. I'm sorry Mr. Frodo. Don't you worry about what I said, you just get better."  
  
Frodo awarded his gardener with a warm smile. "Sam, I'm glad you're here."  
  
Sam returned the smile and gently squeezed Frodo's shoulder.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
When the morning arrived, Tansy's eyes fluttered and squinted at a welcoming sight.  
  
*The sun!*  
  
She bounded from the bed and raced toward the window.   
  
Her face brightened with a wide, elated grin. And then she thought about Frodo, eager to see him again. She knew it wouldn't be that day because the roads were still very wet and muddy after a week of constant rain.   
  
*Tomorrow he'll come. I know he will*  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Tansy waited by the fence, staring intently at the road ahead. It was no longer muddy. The sun dried up most of the rain. But...no sound of wagon wheels squeaking. No horse's hoofs galloping in the distance. And when it had been past mid-day, she knew he wouldn't come.  
  
*Tomorrow...I'll see him*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomorrow had come.   
  
She waited again.  
  
No wagon...no Frodo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She ran back to the house, afraid and disappointed. Anger burned across her face as she stormed past Rosie and Lily. A door slammed inside the hall.  
  
Rosie glanced at her mother and could see doubt etched deeply on her face. Lily didn't have to utter the words. It was evident to Rosie that her mother wondered if they had made the right decision to let Tansy stay.  
  
"I'll talk to her," said Rosie.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Tansy stood at her vanity dresser. Angrily, she raked her hair back and tied a pink sash around her curls. Several curls flowed down from her bangs and lovingly framed her freckled face. She peeked at her dress--soft pink and graced with a burgundy apron. It was one of her favorites, one she wore especially for Frodo.  
  
She spun in the direction of three gentle knocks on the door.  
  
"Tansy?" she heard Rosie call.  
  
She didn't want to see Rosie or anyone, standing there in silence. But then she decided to let her in.  
  
Tansy breathed, crossed her arms and leaned back against the dresser.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
Rosie opened the door and after closing it behind her, she eased toward her friend.  
  
"I know what you're thinking--,"  
  
"Hmph, d'you now?" answered Tansy bitterly.  
  
Rosie had been usually patient with Tansy. She ignored her sarcastic remark for the moment and questioned whether she had anymore patience left to offer.  
  
"Tansy, listen to me. Yesterday, I was told by Sam that Mr. Frodo has been very sick. A terrible cold he caught from the rain. That's why he hasn't been here."  
  
"And you believe that story?"  
  
Taken aback by Tansy's selfish attitude, Rosie arched her brows and slowly shook her head.  
  
"You're saying Sam isn't telling the truth or Mr. Frodo? Oh, maybe I'm telling a story?"  
  
"I don't know!" A flustered Tansy replied. "I don't know what to think."  
  
"I'll tell you what you should do," insisted Rosie firmly and a trace of anger was clearly audible in her voice. "Go see Mr. Frodo, then come back and tell me what you believe."  
  
"You won't take me?"  
  
Rosie shook her head. "You know the way now."  
  
"But--I can't ride in that wagon myself?"  
  
"And why not? The horse won't hurt you, why he's as gentle as a cat. Now off with you!"  
  
"All right," snapped Tansy. "I'll go."  
  
Tansy huffed and marched out of the room.   
  
Rosie had no choice but to be firm with Tansy. She knew it was the only way the timid lass would learn anything. Rosie watched her through the window. Tansy marched toward the farm where she would ask Farmer Cotton for a wagon. Then she hesitated and turned back toward the house. Tansy stopped again. This time she turned away and headed down the lane.  
  
Rosie sighed, hoping she would take the wagon. She wouldn't interfere and respected Tansy's decision to walk to Bag End.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Exhausted, Tansy took a momentary break over the Mill Bridge. In the distance, she noticed the busy folk and it appeared to be another market going on. Tansy continued over the bridge. When she arrived in the square, she felt lost and alone in a crowd of jolly hobbits. Quickly, Tansy weaved through the crowd and suddenly startled by a feminine, but shrewd voice.  
  
"You there!"  
  
Slowly, she turned and stared into the harsh face of Lobeila-Sackville Baggins.  
  
"Yes?" whispered Tansy.  
  
"I don't believe we've met," said Lobelia. Her eyes narrowed sharply. "Though I've seen you around here before with Rosie Cotton. I'm Lobeila-Sackville Baggins."  
  
Uneasy, Tansy bit her bottom lip, wanting desperately to get away from Lobeila.  
  
"Well?" demanded Lobeila. "Speak up!"  
  
"Hello, Miss Sackville-uh, Sackville-Baggins. I'm...Tansy Puddifoot."  
  
Lobeila grinned, but Tansy saw past the grin and stared uncomfortably into Lobeila's venomous eyes.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you around here, alone I mean. You're off to see the Bagginses are you?"  
  
Tansy opened her mouth, stuttering a bit as she inched backwards from Lobeila.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lobeila walked toward one of the vendors. She kept steady eyes on the young lass, taunting her as she continued to speak.  
  
"Mr. Frodo Baggins. What do you think of him?"  
  
Tansy shook her head, stumbling into a few people in the crowd.  
  
"Yes, Miss Puddifoot," Lobeila went on. "I'm sure you'll tell me, because we'll meet again."  
  
She grinned once more, a malicious grin that frightened Tansy. She ran away from her and didn't stop until she reached Bagshot Row. Tansy knew that Lobelia suspected her love for Frodo. She wanted to cry, resenting her intrusion into their lives.   
  
*Go on Tansy. Don't stop now*  
  
And so Tansy sniffed back her tears and continued on to Bag End.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"All right, all right!" said Bilbo, slightly annoyed at the constant ringing of the doorbell.  
  
He opened the door and surprised at the visitor standing in front of him.  
  
"Tansy?"  
  
"Can I come in, Mr. Baggins?"  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
Tansy stepped inside the parlor, then she turned to face Bilbo.  
  
"I'm here to see Frodo," she said nervously.  
  
"Frodo? Oh, yes. I'll tell him you're here."  
  
Tansy sat down at the kitchen table. She rested her hands upon her lap and while waiting, she clenched her fingers together. She wondered what delayed him. Suddenly, her eyes skirted to someone shuffling toward the table.  
  
"Tansy?" said Frodo. His voice sounded dry and raspy.  
  
Her mouth fell when she saw his pale skin. He also appeared frail with sunken, puffy circles beneath his eyes.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here," said Frodo as he lowered himself weakly in a chair across from where Tansy sat. "Where is Rosie?"  
  
"I--I came alone."  
  
"Alone? Then how did you--,"  
  
"I walked."  
  
"You walked? Tansy, that's a very long walk. Why didn't you wait for Rosie to bring you--," Frodo hesitated and then it occurred to him why she was there. He sighed. "Oh, Tansy, I'm sorry. Were you waiting for me? I know we usually have our picnics together, but I've been sick."  
  
Feeling like she made a fool out of herself again, Tansy nodded. "I know. Rosie told me, and--,"   
  
Her gaze left him and fell shamefully onto her lap.  
  
"Tansy, what's wrong?"  
  
She didn't answer and only shook her head.  
  
Frodo breathed again. "You waited for me and when I didn't come, you thought I had forgotten you?"  
  
Keeping her head down, she nodded.  
  
"Tansy, look at me."  
  
Slowly, her face climbed to meet his beautiful blue eyes--the eyes that drew her in every time she stared into them.  
  
"When will you trust me? I would never do such a thing."  
  
"Frodo...I'm so sorry," she said softly. "And I'm sorry you're not feeling well."  
  
"Actually, I'm feeling better than I had a few days ago. I'm still very weak but the worse is over."  
  
"I'm happy to hear you're feeling better," she answered with a shy smile, but then it quickly faded. "Frodo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember when you asked me about my family?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well...it's true that I left...but they didn't tell me to leave. I--I left without their knowledge."  
  
Frodo watched her for a moment, stunned at what she revealed to him.  
  
"You mean you ran away?"  
  
"I had to. They didn't want me to see the other parts of the Shire. And so, yes, I left."  
  
His fingers slipped beneath his curly bangs and then Frodo rested his forehead on the palm of his hand.   
  
"Well, that explains why they're very upset, and why they don't want you to come back."  
  
"You're angry with me. I--I shouldn't have told you, because it was a stupid thing I've done!"  
  
"Tansy," he replied sluggishly, "I'm not angry. I'm glad you were honest with me. Would you believe me if I told you that when I was younger, I stole mushrooms from Farmer Maggot?"  
  
Tansy's lips fell. "You did?"  
  
"Yes, and I got whipped for it too! I'll never forget that."  
  
She giggled. "You're full of surprises, Frodo Baggins."  
  
Frodo caught an aroma of strawberries, like he did on the first day they had a picnic together. He remembered before they left, he helped her inside the wagon. The scent was strong, too strong to have been the strawberries he had hidden inside the wicker basket.  
  
"I smell strawberries," Frodo chuckled, "Or is it that I'm hungry and imagining it all."  
  
Tansy flattered him with one of her flirty smiles.  
  
"No, you're not imagining it. It's a secret, but I don't mind telling you. You see, I take a bowl of strawberries, then I crush them and smooth them over my skin. I love the way it smells. Do you think it's odd, what I do?"  
  
Frodo dreamily shook his head. The scent, sweet and alluring. He longed to be closer to Tansy and plant soft kisses along her neck laced with freshly picked strawberries.  
  
It's not odd," he whispered, "And you're not odd. I remember when we were at the Green Dragon and said you were strange. I apologize for that. I've met many lasses, always frolicking about, so concerned with how beautiful they look and they gossip about nonsense. But you...you're gentle and kind. I can talk to you. I can be who I am with you."  
  
They held each other's gaze, mesmerized and lost in the moment of a passion long denied and stirring. Tansy could not believe what she heard and found herself struggling with her answer to Frodo's touching words. Her lips trembled, still frightened about what she desperately wanted to express to him. Her cinnamon-brown eyes fell back onto her lap.  
  
"You better go," said Frodo. "I don't want you getting sick. I'll have Sam take you back in the wagon. And...I don't want you walking all that way again."  
  
Tansy looked up to see his charming smile, and then she gave him one of her own.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Inside his bedroom, Frodo stood at the window and watched Tansy leave beside Sam in the wagon. He recalled her secret she confessed to him...  
  
*"I take a bowl of strawberries, then I crush them and smooth them over my skin. I love the way it smells..."*  
  
Frodo closed his eyes and imagined he could still smell her.   
  
He never expected this to happen.  
  
He couldn't turn away from it now. Passion had found him...  
  
And now it claimed him.  
  
************************************  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Like? Don't like? Remember...the button :-) 


	6. Summer in the Shire

Author's note: Again I want to say thank you for your wonderful reviews! Now, while writing this I was very exhausted so if there are any mistakes, anything you don't like or think I should change, please let me know. Hopefully you'll enjoy it :-)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tolkien's characters, only Tansy.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Six: Summer in the Shire  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the wagon headed down the lane, not far from the Cotton Farm, Frodo whipsered his faorite song he sang to Tansy once. The June sun blazed in a cloudless blue topaz sky. It was the first day of Summer, and Frodo smiled to himself at the plans he had in mind to celebrate on this day. The smile remained on his face when he saw Tansy ahead. She waited for him at the fence and he admired how beautiful she looked in her sunflower-yellow dress. When she hurried toward him, he saw her hair brushed back into a ponytail. This time she didn't use a sash, but a small vine of vibrant sunflowers were wrapped elegantly around her ponytail.   
  
When the wagon stopped, Tansy leaned both arms across the edge of the passenger side and then she rested her chin upon her hands.  
  
"Another picnic today?" asked Tansy as if she had been unaware of his plans.  
  
"Yes," answered Frodo and teased her with what he went on to say. "But not in Bywater."  
  
Now this time Tansy was surprised. "Not in Bywater? Frodo Baggins, what are you up to? Where then?"  
  
He chuckled. "In Bag End."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
As they arrived in Hobbiton, Tansy's attention drifted to the folk walking past the wagon. And every time they passed several lasses together in groups, the lasses threw surprised glances their way and whispered to each other.  
  
Tansy turned to look at Frodo. "Maybe we should've had the picnic in Bywater."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Frodo eyed her and noticed she was preoccupied with the stares they were getting. Then he knew why she wanted to stay in Bywater.  
  
"I figured," Frodo began, "You would want to have a picnic in Bag End. What fun is there if we always have picnics in the same place?"  
  
Tansy forced herself to ignore their foolish stares and the gossip. She gave him a confident nod.  
  
"You're right. We'll have fun."  
  
Frodo grinned. It pleased him that she had decided to ignore them and then he slowed the wagon in front of Sam's house.  
  
"Why are we stopping here?" Tansy inquired. "Hasn't Mr. Baggins prepared the meal? I'm sure he's waiting for you to pick up the basket?"  
  
She glimpsed a mischievous smile growing on Frodo's lips and now she was very intrigued about his plans for the day.  
  
Frodo replied, "There's a certain gardener who insisted he prepare the meal for our picnic. And...there's a Brandybuck and a Took. They found out about this picnic and insisted to come along. You know how persistent Merry and Pippin can be."  
  
At that moment, the door of Bagshot Row #3 had opened and out came Sam carrying a huge basket alongside Merry and Pippin.  
  
Tansy giggled at them as they scurried toward the wagon.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Frodo and Miss Puddifoot," said Pippin courteously.  
  
Merry followed with, "A beautiful summer day it is for a picnic!"  
  
Tansy acknowledged him with a nod. "Yes, it is, Merry," she said excitedly.  
  
Sam nestled the basket in back of the wagon, then he looked up at Tansy.  
  
"Miss Puddifoot, do you mind if we join you and Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Not at all!"  
  
Sam's face lit up at the invitation of joining his friends. He hopped in the back along with Merry and Pippin, and leaving Bagshot Row, they were off to the woods.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Sitting in the shade beneath an apple tree, Tansy watched in amusement at Sam dispersing several kinds of mid-day delicacies onto the emerald-green blanket.  
  
"And this," said Frodo, picking up a small pie. "Is Sam's famous chicken pies."  
  
"And for desert," Sam announced while decorating several plates with crusty pastries. "We have...strawberry and crème cakes."  
  
Pippin who sat beside Tansy had raised his brows. "Strawberry and crème cakes? Why that I've never tasted."  
  
"It's a new recipe," said Frodo while he stared across the blanket at Tansy. "I told Sam to make it."  
  
He continued to watch for her response and when she teased him with one of her flirty smiles, the warmth he experienced the first time they had a picnic together had surged through his entire being.  
  
Merry reached for one of the cakes and attempted to eat it.  
  
"Hold on!" said Sam indignantly. "You haven't any lunch yet."  
  
"Well, you've got me curious about these cakes. Do you expect me to wait until after lunch now?"  
  
Merry ignored Sam and took a small bite into the soft crust.  
  
The others watched him while he slowly ate the cake and wondered what his verdict would be.  
  
Suddenly, Merry stopped eating. His eyes twinkled and a wide grin of approval swept across his lips.  
  
"This is very, very tasty!"   
  
"It is?" said Pippin and he greedily reached for the plate, removing a cake from the stack.  
  
When Sam, Frodo and Tansy saw his astonished expression, they didn't wait until after lunch and grabbed a cake for themselves.  
  
"I say," mumbled Pippin with his mouth full of cake. "You've outdone yourself this time, Samwise."  
  
"It's wonderful," Tansy exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it is," agreed Frodo. "Sam, I thank you for baking such a delicious treat."  
  
Stunned at the reaction of his friends, Sam studied the cake in his hand.  
  
"I didn't know what to expect after you told me to make it, Mr. Frodo, but I'm glad you all like it so much. And remember, Mr. Frodo, it's your recipe. I just baked it that's all."  
  
Frodo met Tansy's gaze and again they smiled coyly at one another.  
  
After they finished their lunch, Pippin's face beamed with an idea.  
  
"Hey, why don't we play a game? We'll hide and Tansy, you have to find us. Then each one of us will take turns in finding the other."  
  
"Sounds like fun," said Merry.  
  
"Agreed," stated Frodo.  
  
"I'm ready," answered Sam.  
  
Frodo shot a glance at Tansy. "Do you mind playing this game?"  
  
"I don't mind at all," she said eagerly.  
  
"All right, then, you stay here and close your eyes. And...make sure they're closed. No peeking, do you promise?"  
  
She nodded. "I promise."  
  
Tansy closed her eyes. A giggle escaped from her lips while she listened to them scamper away from the blanket.  
  
"Which way?" Tansy heard Pippin ask not far from where she sat.  
  
"Shh, Pip!" whispered Merry. "You don't want her to hear us."  
  
Tansy laughed again. She desperately wanted to peek, but Tansy promised Frodo she wouldn't. After enough time had gone by for them to hide, and when all was quiet, except for the melodious chatter of birds in the trees above, she rose onto her feet.  
  
Tansy stepped out from under the tree, scanning the area for which path she should take. Thinking for a moment, she decided to go to the right and started off in that direction.  
  
"Do you think she'll find us?" asked Pippin huddled beside Merry and Sam behind numerous shrubs.  
  
Annoyed, Merry sighed. "Pip, if you don't keep quiet, she 'will' find us."  
  
"Here she comes," alerted Sam in a whisper. He spotted her on the path and approaching the bushes.  
  
They ducked further, at the same time, keeping keen eyes on Tansy as she cautiously ambled past them.  
  
Merry grinned, boasting silently about her not finding them. Suddenly, his grin became a frown when he felt something crawl steadily up his leg. He looked down and his eyes widened in disgust at the unwelcome visitor-a squirming centipede-like bug. Frantic, he shook it off and tottered backwards against Pippin and Sam.  
  
Tansy spun around and caught all three of them tumbling onto the road.  
  
"Merry!" said Pippin who was trapped beneath him.  
  
Disappointed, Sam stood, brushing dirt off his clothes.  
  
"She found us," he grumbled to his friends who pushed themselves off the ground.  
  
"Well," said Tansy as she pranced over to them. "This was easy."  
  
"It's not fair!" voiced Merry, defending himself. "I was-distracted-by some bug on my leg."  
  
Tansy giggled. "Too bad. I found you! And now I'm off to find Frodo."  
  
Pippin crossed his arms and gave Merry a sly grin.  
  
"Hmph," he teased. "And you thought I would be the one to spoil the fun."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Frodo hid behind a small ravine. His ears perked at the sound of Tansy's footsteps trekking across the path. He peeked to see her continue past the ravine, searching for him. Frodo wanted her to find him and so he picked up a pebble, aimed it and tossed it at a nearby tree.   
  
Tansy froze in her tracks. She spun in the direction of where she heard the sound. Sliding down into the ravine, her face glowed at the discovery of Frodo.  
  
"I found you!" she laughed, plopping onto her knees in front of him.  
  
"Yes," remarked Frodo softly. "You've found me."  
  
Tansy found herself lost in his gaze again and her laughter had been silenced.  
  
What broke the silence was something she never expected Frodo to say.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
It had taken a while for those words to register in her mind. And even when they did, Tansy shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"No," she murmured.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
Tansy refused to hear what she thought was nonsense. Her face turned away from his.  
  
Frodo's hand reached for her chin, gently lifting it so that he had her attention again.  
  
"You are," he reiterated firmly. "What I'm saying is no jest."  
  
Her lips moved to speak, but what she wanted to say had been interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"They're they are!"  
  
Frodo and Tansy whirled around at the sound of Merry's announcement above them.  
  
Standing beside Merry was Pippin and Sam.  
  
"Frodo," Pippin teased, "I see Tansy has found you, too."  
  
Embarrassed, Frodo and Tansy leaped onto their feet and climbed up onto the path.  
  
Sam eyed Frodo and sensed he wanted to be alone with Tansy, so then he cleared his throat.  
  
"It'll be sundown, soon. We should be on our way."  
  
"We'll help you pack," said Pippin to Frodo.  
  
Sam nudged him on the arm. " 'We' should be on our way."  
  
When Merry and Pippin finally understood that Sam meant them, Pippin spoke next.  
  
"Ah," he paused and winked at Sam. "Yes, 'we' should be on our way."  
  
They escorted Frodo and Tansy back to the blanket.  
  
Pippin turned to face Frodo. "We had a delightful time, cousin."  
  
"Yes," Merry agreed wholeheartedly. "We must have another picnic, soon."  
  
They bowed politely in front of Tansy. "Good Evening, Miss Puddifoot," they said in unison.  
  
Tansy smiled at their courteous gesture. "Good Evening."  
  
Sam watched Frodo and Tansy. There was so much he wanted to say to his best friend. For the moment, he gestured a quick nod and a humble grin.  
  
"Good Evening," he said, tucked his hands inside the pockets of his suspender trousers, and then he joined Merry and Pippin as they walked away.  
  
"Good Evening, Sam, Merry...Pippin," muttered Frodo while he watched them leave.  
  
*Hmm?*  
  
Realizing Tansy wasn't beside him, he looked around.  
  
"Tansy?"  
  
He heard a giggle from behind the apple tree.  
  
A smile grew in the corner of his mouth. "So, you want me to find you now?"  
  
"If you can."  
  
Frodo eased toward the tree. He stopped in front of it, peeked around and caught a glimpse of her dress that waved in the summer breeze. As he edged around the tree, sneaking closer to her, Tansy dodged to the other side.  
  
Frodo tried once more, and again, Tansy managed to escape from bumping into him.  
  
"Hey," said Frodo, leaning his head back against the tree. "You're not playing fair."  
  
"You expect it to be easy?" Tansy laughed on the other side.  
  
"We can change the rules, can't we?"  
  
"All right," Tansy gave in. "If you can reach for my hand, then you win."  
  
Frodo stretched his arm around the tree.  
  
Tansy shifted closer so he can reach her.  
  
The tips of their fingers met, and when Frodo's hand glided onto hers, Tansy closed her eyes.  
  
*No. This can't be happening. It can't be...*  
  
She was jarred out of her thoughts and whisked around from behind the tree.  
  
"I found you," shouted Frodo.  
  
They both laughed-a giddy laughter that resonated around them and carried away by the soothing breeze.  
  
Frodo grasped her other hand, luring her toward him.  
  
Tansy stepped backward and defeated every time he persisted in wanting her close to him. Resisting his gaze was futile; mesmerized again by the intensity of his blue eyes that drew her in further and further.  
  
"What if," Tansy stuttered nervously as they stumbled around in a circle.  
  
"What if someone sees us?"  
  
"There's no one else here."  
  
"What-what about Lobeila?"  
  
"She can't stop me from what I want to do."  
  
"You're courting me, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...I love you."  
  
They lost their balance and stumbled backward.   
  
Tansy was pinned against the tree. Her chest heaved and sank frantically. Overwhelmed by the passion that smothered her, it seemed she could not breathe.  
  
"Frodo," she gasped, "I'm afraid."  
  
"I'm afraid, too," confessed Frodo as he brushed his face against her cheek. He continued, whispering in her ear. "I've tried to convince myself that I don't love you, but I do, Tansy. I can't hide, I can't run away from what I feel any longer."  
  
Frodo's face inched down onto her neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.  
  
*Strawberries*  
  
Tansy shivered at the realization she could no longer hold back her feelings for him. Slowly, she released her hands from his. Her fingers glided up the white sleeves of his shirt until her arms entwined themselves around his shoulders.   
  
She felt his heart race along with hers as she embraced him firmly.  
  
Tansy whispered in his ear, "I love you, too...Frodo Baggins."  
  
At those words, Frodo lifted his face away from her neck and stared into her wide, dreamy eyes. His finger lightly brushed along her soft lips that trembled at his touch.  
  
Tansy could not stop herself from shivering at the inevitable-his lips that angled closer to hers.  
  
Her eyes rolled shut.  
  
Any moment now and then that moment came.  
  
She stiffened at the touch of his lips upon hers.  
  
Frightened, Frodo broke away from the brief kiss.  
  
Their eyes locked once more.  
  
Frodo mustered the courage to cradle her face into his hands. His lips had taken hers again. This time it wasn't a brief kiss, but ardent and passionate.  
  
Tansy's limbs that had been tense before had surrendered into his embrace. And when he felt her melt against him, Frodo wanted to explore deeper inside her mouth, but he hesitated, knowing that was the improper thing to do at the time.  
  
His breathing was shallow and erratic as he pressed his forehead against hers and stared amorously into her half-closed eyes.  
  
"We're a couple now?" asked Tansy, still shocked about what was happening between them.  
  
Frodo nodded. A dreamy smile crossed his lips. "Yes, we are."  
  
Tansy played with the curly wisps of his bangs.  
  
He loved the way she lovingly twined his strands around her fingers.   
  
Wondering where the time had gone, Frodo was disappointed about the end of a day he would never forget.  
  
"It will be dark soon," he said. "I better take you home."  
  
"I don't want to leave you."  
  
"I don't want to leave you either," he admitted. His fingers stroked along her cheekbone. "We'll see one another tomorrow."  
  
They didn't leave right away. For a little while, they remained. Their bodies wrapped in another embrace beneath rustling leaves of the apple tree.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
After escorting Tansy back home, Frodo returned to Bag End just in time for dinner. He waited for it to be ready and joined Bilbo at the kitchen table.  
  
"Uncle..."  
  
"Frodo, are you in love with Tansy?"  
  
"Yes, I am. We aren't just friends. We're courting now."  
  
"I see," muttered Bilbo.  
  
It was difficult for Frodo to ignore his uncle's frown-not of disapproval, but concern. And that alarmed Frodo greatly.  
  
"Uncle, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's not that I don't approve of your courtship with Tansy. What about her parents? They should know."  
  
What he had forgotten, now the reality of the situation surfaced again. And the more he thought about it, the more it frightened him.  
  
"What am I going to do?" said Frodo. "They don't want to see Tansy, and how would it look if I go to them and say how I feel about her."  
  
"If you want to court her, then they must know."  
  
Frodo sighed. He leaned his elbow onto the table and held his face on the palm of his left hand.   
  
"I know, uncle. I know."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Tansy often had dreams of a summer like this one, having fun with friends. She never expected the picnics, the games, the laughter, and falling in love. Then, one day, it had occurred to her that Frodo seemed unusually distant, especially when they were in Bag End together. And she noticed something else, whenever she visited Bag End, they never had a picnic alone. It was always with Sam, Merry and Pippin. The only time they had a picnic alone was in Bywater.  
  
Tansy could not let this go on any longer and after they finished their meal, she decided to tell him what was on her mind.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"Hmm?" he said, sitting beside her under the willow tree.  
  
"Something's wrong. I know it is. You haven't been yourself. Now, I'm not blind so please...tell me what's troubling you!"  
  
Frodo took her hands into his own, then he looked up into her cinnamon eyes.  
  
"I feel so...foolish."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Remember the first day of summer?"  
  
"Yes, how can I forget that day."  
  
"And I wanted to court you?"  
  
"Yes, yes," said Tansy and irritated by his hesitation at getting to the point.  
  
"Well, I want us to be together but we forgot something."  
  
"What did we forget?"  
  
"Your parents."  
  
"My..." Tansy froze. She squeezed her eyes shut. Now it all made sense as to why he was distant and she feared what he would say next.  
  
"Tansy, they have to know how we feel about each other and that we want to be together."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him again.  
  
"My birthday is in December. I'll be of age to decide what I want to do."  
  
"But, Tansy, before then, they have to know now."  
  
She frowned. "I know. That was silly for me to say. Frodo, I can't tell them. They don't want to see me again, not after what I've done."  
  
"What if you tried? Did you ever think about going back?"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
Tansy stormed away from Frodo and halted at the cliff above the pond.   
  
She heard him come toward her and when he stood behind her; she shivered slightly as his arms slipped around her waist. Tansy relaxed in his embrace and rested her head back onto his shoulder.  
  
"Tansy..."  
  
"No, don't say anything. Let's just hold each other...please."  
  
Frodo acknowledged her words by tightening his arms around her. And for the rest of the time they had together, they gazed down at the pond that shimmered under the July sun.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
In the morning, many folk were getting ready for another market and by mid-day, the market had already been flooded with hobbits. Frodo, Tansy, Sam, Merry and Pippin strode through the crowd, searching for anything of value to buy. While they walked around, Frodo sneaked his hand beside Tansy and touched the tips of her fingers. He glanced somberly into her eyes, silently pleading for her to go back to her family.  
  
Tansy knew what he wanted her to do without uttering the words and avoided the matter.  
  
"I'll be back, I want to look at something."  
  
Frodo despised phony smiles, but he had no choice but to force one on his lips and pretend he was okay.  
  
"All right, but make sure you don't get lost."  
  
"I won't."  
  
He watched her until she faded into the crowd and while his cousins and Sam were busy chatting over the chickens sold at one of the booths, Frodo strolled past several vendors. Then...something caught his eye. He hastened toward a table where a woman sat. On the table lay many jeweled broaches and a few necklaces. One he liked particularly. It was a necklace with burgundy beads on a cord. The beads rained down to what looked like a porcelain rose. And in the middle of the rose was a pink gem-a gem that didn't boast its brilliance, but shone itself to his eyes with a subtle glint.  
  
The stout woman sitting on her chair had been very eager to sell something, and when she saw his fascination over the necklace, she flashed a wide grin, baring small crooked teeth.   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said, rising from the chair.  
  
"Yes it is," Frodo exclaimed. He thought about Tansy's birthday. It was five months away but it would be the perfect gift.  
  
He looked up at the woman. "I'll take it."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Tansy stopped by one of the booths where terra cotta pottery was displayed for gardening. She thought about Sam and his dedication to tending Bilbo's garden. At her home, the garden was well kept, but not as impressive as the garden in Bag End.  
  
"Do you like gardening?"  
  
Tansy gasped at the familiar, gruff voice. Reluctantly, she turned and faced Lobeila who taunted her with a shrewd grin.  
  
Tansy shrugged. "I-I was just looking..."  
  
"I'm sure you love Bilbo's garden. Tell me, is it the best in all of Hobbiton?"  
  
Tansy berated herself for being intimidated by Lobeila. And every time she mustered the courage to speak up, the words flowed from her mind but were barred behind her trembling lips.  
  
Lobeila leaned closer and her eyes seemed to burn right through Tansy's soul.  
  
"You think I don't know what's going on between you and Frodo. Oh, yes my dear, I know. I also know something else...your family misses you terribly. Don't you think you should be getting back to them?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Lobeila peeked over her shoulder. "Oh, I saw something I would like to buy. A pleasure seeing you again, 'Miss' Puddifoot."  
  
Bewildered, Tansy could not move, as if she was frozen and speechless after what she heard Lobeila say.  
  
My family? How does she know they miss me?  
  
She rejoiced at the thought of her parents missing her, but something didn't seem right. Although Lobeila had left her alone, she was taunted again, this time by a sudden terror that stalked her. Tansy whirled away from the table and ran back to Frodo and her friends.  
  
Frodo headed toward Sam, Merry and Pippin. He kept his hand inside the right side of his trouser pocket where the necklace was hidden.  
  
"There you are!" said Tansy from behind him.  
  
Frodo grinned at her. "I hoped you didn't get lost."  
  
And as she walked away with him, fear leeched itself onto her face as she looked back at Lobeila in the distance.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
At sundown, Tansy returned to the Cotton farm after being escorted home by Frodo. She stepped into the parlor and met a somber Rosie, Farmer Cotton and Lily.  
  
Uneasy with the gloomy atmosphere around her, Tansy spoke first.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rosie glanced at her parents and then her solemn gaze darted back to Tansy. She walked up to her, closing the space between them.  
  
"Tansy, we have news of your family. Your mother came to see us. They want you to come back home."  
  
Tansy didn't know whether to celebrate or cry at the news. It was true that she missed them and regretted her mistake of running away. She also had the opportunity of telling them about her courtship with Frodo. But she couldn't escape the feeling that something was very wrong.  
  
"That's," she began hesitantly. "That's great news."  
  
Rosie took in a deep breath, as if it pained her to go on.   
  
"Tansy, we were told they want you back...but if you ever leave again, you will be disowned. They also told us what you had done, that you ran away."  
  
Tansy shamefully bowed her head. "I'm sorry I did not tell you the truth. And I understand if you don't want me to visit your home."  
  
"We want you to visit us again...but your parents forbid it."  
  
Tansy looked up from the floor. "What?"  
  
"You can come back home, but only if you stay home, which means no visiting Bywater, Hobbiton or any place in the Shire."  
  
Tansy shook her head in disbelief at the news that wasn't good at all, but grim.  
  
"No," she muttered. "No."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
When the next day had arrived, Frodo picked up Tansy who waited for him at the fence. He escorted her to their favorite place at the pond and before Frodo prepared the picnic, Tansy grabbed him away from the basket.  
  
"Let's dance. Sing that song again, the one about the merry old inn."  
  
Frodo sensed Tansy acted strangely ever since he picked her up from the farm.  
  
"Tansy, I--,"  
  
"Come now, sing and let's dance. Please, Frodo, I love the way you sing that song."  
  
"All right. There is an inn, a merry old inn..."  
  
Tansy swung around in his arms, at times, stepping awkwardly out of rhythm.   
  
"Wait," said Frodo, worried. "Tansy, stop."  
  
She rambled on. "Beneath an old grey hill..."  
  
"Tansy!"  
  
"Frodo," she hollered. "Why did you stop? Why?"  
  
Frightened, he grasped her face in his hands.   
  
"What's wrong? Tansy...what is it?"  
  
"My family...they want me to come back home. I found out yesterday. Rosie told me."  
  
"That's splendid news! Now we can tell your parents about us."  
  
Tansy solemnly shook her head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can go back home, but I can never visit Bywater or Hobbiton."  
  
Confused, Frodo scrunched his brows. "I don't understand. You're saying we can never see each other again?"  
  
"If I don't go back, they'll disown me. I remember when I lied about my parents disowning me and now..." She faltered, catching a tear in the corner of her eye and smeared it away. "I don't want them to disown me, Frodo. I love them."  
  
Tansy fell into his arms. "I don't want to leave you, either," she sobbed. "I love you."  
  
Frodo tightened his embrace. "I love you, too." He squeezed his eyes and winced from the pain of straining back his tears.  
  
"Lobeila..."  
  
Frodo heard the muffled name, then he broke away from the hug to look at Tansy.  
  
"Lobeila? What does she have to do with all this?"  
  
She quickly wiped more persistent tears off her cheeks.  
  
"My mother told the Cottons about someone who visited them. It was Lobeila."  
  
"And," Frodo surmised, "I have a feeling she told your parents about our courtship and about us bagginses being queer."  
  
Tansy nodded and sobbed into his arms again.  
  
"Shh..." whispered Frodo. "Don't worry. We'll see each other again."  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
Frodo gently lifted her chin. "We will, Tansy."  
  
He convinced not only her but himself as well and comforted her lips with a soothing kiss.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Not long before sundown, Frodo stood near the wagon. Behind a blur of tears, he watched Tansy sitting beside Rosie. And when the wagon started down the lane, his eyes refused to leave Tansy. His heart sank deeply and it pained him to see her looking back at him. Her face streaked with many tears.  
  
No, he didn't turn away, even after the wagon could no longer be seen as it disappeared down the road.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Inside his room, Frodo sat on the edge of his bed. He stared crestfallen at the necklace in his hand, then he left the bed and crossed over to his desk. Frodo opened the drawer. There he gingerly lay the necklace, making sure it was secure as he closed the drawer.  
  
A sudden anger boiled within him, and it successfully persuaded Frodo to march out of the room.  
  
Bilbo rushed after Frodo when he saw him storm into the parlor. He knew Tansy had gone back home and he was very concerned about his nephew.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
It frightened Bilbo, the way his nephew scowled at him. He had never seen Frodo so angry.  
  
"Lobeila," Frodo fumed. "I've had enough of her gossip!"  
  
He turned and sped toward the door.  
  
Alarmed, Bilbo ran after him, shouting, "Frodo!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written because at first my muse seemed to get away from me and couldn't decide on where it was going, but then I caught it :-) 


	7. Frozen

Author's note: (((Hugs))) to you all for your kind and loving reviews!!! I never expected this much feedback about this story and so I'm very thankful for it! Again, constructive criticism is always welcomed :)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tolkien's characters, wish they were mine. Ah, well, they're not, but Tansy is mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Seven: Frozen  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wheels beneath the wagon squeaked to an abrupt halt. Frodo bounded from the wagon and advanced in full speed toward the Sackville-Bagginses' home. He made sure no one would stop him. Bilbo tried, recalling his uncle's pleading calls of his name. A part of him wanted to forget the whole thing and mope back to his hobbit hole, but every time he thought about losing Tansy, he could not forget. He was fed up with the gossip among the folk, and especially from Lobeila. Whatever she had done, this time she went too far.  
  
Frodo's clenched fist hammered a few times against the door. He stopped, listening for any movement inside and when he heard only silence, his fist pounded against the door again. Five angry knocks until...  
  
The knob slowly turned, and the door creaked open.  
  
A man peeked through the small space. He glared at Frodo with the same shrewd and frigid expression like that of his wife, Lobeila.  
  
"What is your business here?" scowled Otho Sackville-Baggins.  
  
"I would like to have a talk with your wife, if you don't mind," said Frodo clearly and authoritatively.  
  
"I most certainly do mind!"  
  
"Otho," called Lobeila.  
  
Frodo witnessed a hand hooking around Otho's arm and tugging him away from the door. Replacing him was Lobeila who opened the door wider. She perched her hand on the right side of her hip.  
  
"Well," she said with a smirk. "You've come all the way from Bag End to see us? Why, that's very kind of you Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo seethed and refused to back down at her biting sarcasm.  
  
"What did you say to Tansy's parents?"  
  
"I did what was best. She needed to go back to her family, where she belongs, not with the Cottons."  
  
"Why meddle in what was not your concern?" said Frodo angrily. "Eventually she would have gone back, but that's not all you've said. You told them more, about us and I don't think you've spoke well of me."  
  
Lobeila's eyes narrowed sharply. "She's better off and not seen with the likes of you!"  
  
"So, that's why her parents don't want her back at Bywater or Hobbiton. Her running away isn't the only reason...they don't want her to see me...because of your gossip. And don't pretend you have concern for Tansy. You despise her, because she's a Puddifoot...and you despise me!"  
  
"Hmph!" muttered Lobeila and breezed away from the door.  
  
Frodo wondered what she went off to do since the door remained slightly ajar. He waited for what seemed to be a few seconds and then she returned. His water-blue eyes widened at her umbrella raised in the air and ready to whack him.   
  
"Off with you, now!"  
  
Frodo stumbled backwards down the steps. "I will never forget what you've done," he blasted at Lobeila.  
  
"Go on!" She chased after him. Her eyes blazed and she madly waved her umbrella.  
  
Frodo spun on his heels and headed back to the wagon. He leaped inside and as he tugged the reigns, Lobeila stopped a few feet away and continued her ranting.  
  
"Bilbo will regret it, a mistake he made adopting you! You've been nothing but trouble since you've come to Bag End. Trouble!"  
  
Frodo shot an odious glance her way and not at all shy about hiding his disdain for the cruel Lobeila Sackville-Baggins. He yanked harder on the reigns that prompted the horse to speed away from the hobbit hole, in which he had no desire to lay eyes upon again.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Still fuming after the incident with Lobeila, Frodo stood outside his home and angrily smudged annoying sweat from beneath his bangs. Although evening drew near, the late summer air remained balmy and uncomfortable. Exhausted from the heat and from the roller coaster ride of his emotions, Frodo inserted his brass key into the tiny keyhole and unlocked the door.   
  
When he entered, a worried Bilbo greeted him along with Sam.  
  
"Frodo," his uncle said, relieved to see him back. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes," answered Frodo with obvious irritation his voice.   
  
"Mr. Frodo," said Sam. "We were very worried about you."  
  
"I know." Frodo shuffled over to the kitchen table and plopped down in one of the chairs. "But I had to know the truth."  
  
Bilbo and Sam joined him at the table.  
  
"What did Lobeila tell you?" his uncle queried.  
  
"What I feared...You know how she feels about us, uncle. And she's not at all fond of Tansy either. She told Tansy's parents that they should welcome her back, but it wasn't out of concern. She didn't want us to be together and she gossiped about you and I being queer. I'm sure she told them about your adventure, Bilbo. So, I imagine after that, they decided to end our courtship."  
  
Sam huffed. "Why, that ain't right Mr. Frodo! They not liking you because of gossip. They haven't met you. It ain't right...that...that Lobeila! I would have gone with you Mr. Frodo and told her a thing or two of what I think of her!"  
  
Frodo glanced at his friend with a lackadaisical grin. "I know you would have, Sam."  
  
Sam smiled back, but at the same time it infuriated him to see his friend distressed. He didn't like anyone hurting Frodo and again he huffed silently when he thought about Lobeila.   
  
"I better get back. My gaffer will be looking for me soon."  
  
"All right, Sam," said Frodo. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Sam nodded at Bilbo. "Good evening, Mr. Baggins."  
  
"Good evening, Sam."  
  
Frodo waited for Sam to leave and then he looked up at Bilbo.  
  
"Uncle...you love me, don't you?"  
  
Bilbo was taken a back by his nephew's comment. Something he never thought Frodo would question.  
  
"Frodo, my lad, I love you dearly."  
  
The young hobbit shook his head. Embarrassed by what he asked, he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I don't know why I asked you that. I know you love me."  
  
Bilbo wondered about Frodo's sudden doubt and now anger had replaced his usual gentle demeanor. He bolted upright from the chair.  
  
"What else did Lobelia tell you?"  
  
Startled, Frodo looked up at his uncle. He sighed deeply.   
  
"She said you'll regret adopting me and that it was a mistake. Oh, uncle, I'm sorry. Why do I listen to such foolishness!"  
  
"She knows what happened to your parents," a flustered Bilbo replied. "And she'll say mean things to hurt you and me. Pay no attention to her lies. I know it's not always easy, but you must."   
  
Bilbo composed himself and after comforting Frodo with a soothing smile, he extended his arms toward him.  
  
Frodo left the chair and snuggled into his uncle's embrace.  
  
"I love you very, very much," Bilbo assured him.   
  
Frodo smiled gratefully. "I love you, too."  
  
Bilbo released him and gave him a hearty pat on his shoulder.  
  
"Now I must prepare the dinner."  
  
"I'll be in my room."  
  
He sauntered away from his uncle.  
  
"Frodo..."  
  
His nephew turned and faced him.  
  
"Yes, Bilbo?"  
  
"I hope that one day you will see Tansy again."  
  
Frodo nodded dejectedly. "I hope so, too."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
And now, autumn had come to the Shire. His birthday, which he shared with Bilbo had also come and gone. He was thirty-two and Bilbo celebrated his one-hundred and tenth birthday, but Frodo only pretended to be happy about the big day.   
  
*If only Tansy could have celebrated it with me.*  
  
A few weeks after his birthday, Frodo slipped on his chestnut jacket and ventured out into the woods. As he walked, twigs splintered beneath his feet and he shuffled through shades of ruby, gold and russet leaves. Cool, brisk air breezed past him and played with the leaves, twirling several of them around like feathers. With his hands burrowed inside the pockets of his trousers, Frodo continued his forlorn journey until he stopped abruptly at one of his favorite trees--the apple tree where he and Tansy kissed for the first time.   
  
He moped toward the tree once alive with juicy, crimson apples. Now they were gone along with the vibrant green leaves that spring had birthed.   
  
Frodo reached out and touched the tree. The tips of his fingers glided across oak wood as he circled the tree. And for a moment, he thought he saw Tansy hiding on the other side. Her hand stretched around the tree, reaching for him. Frodo extended his hand toward hers and just as he was about to touch her soft, fair skin, she eluded him. He realized what he saw had been only a memory...  
  
"So, you want me to find you now?" he asked her.  
  
"If you can..."  
  
Frodo leaned his forehead against the wood. His closed his eyes, tightening them while a tear managed to escape from the corner of his eye. He opened them again and allowed the tear to journey down his cheek, leaving a zigzagged trail. Frodo looked around him. Nothing ceased. Every thing carried out its daily ritual: The sun peek-a-booed behind billowy clouds. The air whispered through the leaves above him. Squirrels scurried about, searching for any available nuts they could find. Birds sang and danced from one tree to another, playing a mid-day game of tag.  
  
But in Frodo's mind, all things came to an abrupt stop. Frozen. And he shivered from the immense gloom that had befallen him.  
  
*Why? Why?*  
  
Frodo resisted the memories of his parents, but no matter how hard he tried, they haunted him again. Drowned in the Brandywine River...taken away from him. And now Tansy, she was taken away from him, too.   
  
*Why did I let it happen? I should have known better to fall in love. I should have...*  
  
Frodo silenced his rambling thoughts and composed himself. He had to move on with his life. It was the only way to numb the pain, just forget and move on. Frodo sniffed and after he quickly wiped the tear away, he left the tree along with the memories behind him.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
September had gone and now it was November's turn to visit Hobbiton again. During the middle of that month, Frodo had decided to join Sam, Merry and Pippin at the Green Dragon. Since the end of the summer, he stayed away from the inn and for a good reason, at least to him it was. There would be laughter, dancing, enjoying a mug of ale full to the brim. He didn't care much for doing any of that until finally, Sam's persuasion to have fun awakened Frodo from the dark seclusion of which had imprisoned him.   
  
He sat at one of the tables beside Sam. Merry and Pippin sat across from them, laughing and drinking their ale. Frodo sipped ale from his mug, then every moment or so, he laughed at their jests.   
  
"I'm hungry," Pippin stated. His eyes widened at Sam. "I wish I had one of your strawberry creme cakes again, Sam. They--," The rest of what he said slurred to a halt.   
  
He noticed the way Sam glowered at him. His eyes skirted to Frodo who stared sorrowfully into his mug.  
  
"Oh, Frodo...I'm sorry."  
  
Frodo eased Pippin's embarrassment with a one-sided grin on his lips.   
  
"It's all right, Pippin."  
  
A grave silence fell over them. And though they convinced themselves that Tansy could be forgotten, nothing had been the same since she left.   
  
Sam's eyes roved to a table, which was a short distance to the right. He wondered whom the lass eyed, flaunting a flirtatious smile. Then he followed her gaze that led to Frodo.  
  
"Uh...Mr. Frodo," said Sam cautiously. "There's a lass..."  
  
"I know, Sam. I've noticed."  
  
He thought about so many lasses that flirted with him ever since Tansy had gone. Some gossiped, chatted mostly about themselves or only interested in the high-class Baggins family that had much wealth. All those irritating things about them he didn't find appealing, not one bit.  
  
Merry peered over his shoulder at the lass. "Looks like she wants to dance."  
  
Frodo tried to ignore the voices in his mind. They whispered, begging him to listen...  
  
*Go on. Dance with her. Does time stop because of Tansy? Come now, lad, you have to move on and have fun. Dance with her.*  
  
Frodo stood from table.  
  
Pippin looked up at him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to ask her to dance. Isn't that why I've come here, to have fun? And fun I shall have."  
  
Frodo left the table. When he asked the lass for a dance, she willingly took his hand and was led onto the middle of the floor where they danced.  
  
Sam's eyes fleeted to Rosie at the bar. He knew she had been aware of what was going on. He also noticed her concern about Frodo. She met Sam's gaze and softly smiled. Sam returned the gesture and when his attention drifted back to Frodo, he could not help but worry about him.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Inside Tansy's room, she lay on her bed, huddled in a fetal position. Her room wasn't pitch dark but dimly lit by the welcoming candlelight that kept her company. It cast a subtle glow on her face-the glow that disclosed the streaks of tears upon her freckled cheeks. She stared pensively at the flame dancing atop the stick, unable to focus on anything else.   
  
Frodo.  
  
She convinced herself day after day, night after night, that it was for the best. Frodo would be better off without her. There were other lasses in Hobbiton, many who would be more suitable...wealthy, like him. Why would he love someone like her? And yet, at the moment, her mind was consumed with thoughts of only him...  
  
Frodo, I'm trying to forget you, but I can't. I feel so...so...I don't know what it is that I feel. I feel nothing. The happiness I had when I was with you, it's all gone now. Everything...gone. For me, the summer has been lost since the last time I saw you. And even on a clear day when the sun cannot hide behind the clouds, all is dark, Frodo. All is dark.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Frodo, while he danced, was ecstatic to see Tansy waltzing in his arms. She giggled, obviously enjoying his company. Frodo laughed and when he whirled her into an embrace, suddenly he realized it wasn't Tansy who giggled and thrilled to be in his arms.  
  
Frodo blinked a few times and shook his head.  
  
*What am I doing? No, this isn't right.*  
  
"I'm--I'm sorry," he said to her.  
  
Overcome by a wave of nausea, Frodo dashed out of the inn. He continued on for a short distance and stopped. He panted, thinking he would be sick but as he gained control of himself, the nausea slowly subsided.  
  
"Mr. Frodo," he heard Sam call from behind him.  
  
Frodo turned and faced his gardener.  
  
"You're not all right, are you Mr. Frodo? I know you're not."  
  
Frodo grimaced. "Oh, Sam, I miss her, and...I love her."  
  
"I know you do, Mr. Frodo. Just hold on. She'll be back. She has to."  
  
Frodo turned and gazed solemnly in the direction of where she lived, far away in the Marshlands of the Shire.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
A haunting wind howled outside the bedroom window. Frodo leaned against it, watching the snow blown angrily by the December wind. December...he wondered what day she celebrated her birthday, if there was any celebration at all.   
  
He unfolded his hand and stared at the necklace he wanted her to have as a present. Frodo looked up at the snow again and then he closed his eyes.  
  
Tansy, what are you doing now?  
  
I remember when you told me about the strawberries, the way you put it on your skin. Though I'm not there, I can still see you; the crushed fruit in your hand. You're thinking, wondering where to start first. Then you lift your arm, just a little. I can see it in the candlelight and your fingers gliding effortlessly, the fruit along fresh, delicate skin after taking a bath.  
  
I want to hold you in my arms.  
  
Smell you.  
  
Kiss you.  
  
And upon your lips, I taste the strawberries.  
  
His eyes snapped open. Frodo shuddered at the fantasy, one of many he cherished, and yet, they frightened him, because he had never experienced such immense passion. Distressed, he slumped down in the chair and on his desk, Frodo cradled his face between crossed arms.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
It seemed the winter would linger on, never allowing the spring or summer to return. And now, it was the first week of March. Winter had finally relinquished its icy fury on the Shire. The days grew slightly warmer, and on one particular day, Frodo entered the den where Bilbo was reading a book.  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
Bilbo looked up and smiled cheerfully. "Good Afternoon!"  
  
"I'm sorry, uncle. I know you're reading and I don't mean to disturb you--,"  
  
"It's quite all right," said Bilbo and when he saw his nephew appeared to be burdened about something, with a wave of his hand, he beckoned him toward the desk. "Sit. Sit."  
  
Frodo appreciated Bilbo's willingness to spend time with him at a moment he needed to talk, and so he sat down in the chair.  
  
"Bilbo, remember when you and Sam told me Tansy would come back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I don't think she's coming back, at least not on her own."  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"Her birthday was in December. She's of age now. If she wanted, she could leave. It would be her choice, but...I know she's afraid."  
  
"Frodo, I'm sure she would--,"  
  
"No, uncle. I don't think so."  
  
"You must give her time."  
  
"I can't. I love her and I've made my decision."  
  
Curious, Bilbo leaned forward. "What decision?"  
  
"Now, uncle, I gave it much thought and now I must do this," he breathed deeply and went on. "Tomorrow I will visit Tansy's parents and introduce myself. I will tell them how I feel about her and that...I want to marry her."  
  
At those words, Bilbo's eyes widened and then he gingerly closed his book.  
  
"Marriage? Frodo, you know I approve your courtship with Tansy but...don't you think it's too soon for you to marry her? And what if they say no to your proposal of marriage to Tansy?  
  
"They can't keep her locked up forever! Oh, uncle, I love her."  
  
"I know. I just don't want you to make any hasty decisions."  
  
"I understand, but it's something I want to do. I've never felt this way about anyone, uncle. I don't want to lose her, and I certainly don't want Lobeila to think she's won in keeping her away from me!"  
  
Bilbo gazed at his nephew with a smile--a smile that conveyed to Frodo how proud he was of him.  
  
"Frodo...I remember when you were just a wee lad, now look at how you've grown. If this is what you want to do, then go."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Tansy detested the sight of dust. Each day, she took a cloth and polished every inch of the furniture, making sure there was not one trace of dirt. She swept the cloth across the oak wood closet until it glossed, pleased to see the results of her work. Immediately, Tansy halted at the sound of a horse and wagon. She couldn't see who it was since her window faced the hills and marshes. Whoever it was knocked a few times on the door and when she heard the door open, Tansy ran to her bedroom door, pasting her ear against it to listen.  
  
"Yes?" her father said in a gruff voice. "What do you want?"  
  
"Hello, I'm Frodo Baggins from Bag End..."  
  
Tansy gasped, clenching the cloth in her hand.   
  
*Frodo? What is he doing here?*  
  
She continued to listen to her father's reply.  
  
"Frodo Baggins? Yes, we've heard much talk about you. If you're here to persuade us into letting Tansy go back to Bywater, I'm afraid you have wasted your time."  
  
"Mr. Puddifoot, I mean no disrespect to you or your family. It is true about my uncle and his adventure, but whatever else you've been told is a lie. And besides, what does my uncle's business have to do with me courting your daughter? I love her, Mr. Puddifoot, and that is no lie."  
  
"It's not only your uncle's business, you're a Baggins!" Tansy heard his voice thunder through her ear. "We don't have any wealth here, so what do you want with my daughter?"  
  
"Mr. Puddifoot," said Frodo softly. "Why should it matter that I'm a Baggins? I love Tansy..."  
  
Afraid to hear any more of the conversation, Tansy ran to the other side of the bed and sat on its edge. She dropped the cloth and squeezed her hands against her ears. Tansy remained that way for a while, sitting in silence until she courageously peeled her hands away from her ears. She didn't hear anything and wondered what had happened. Did Frodo leave? Her heart leaped when hearing two, soft knocks on the door.  
  
She didn't turn. Instead, Tansy kept her eyes on the window ahead.  
  
"Yes?" she barely uttered.  
  
"It's your mother," a gentle voice answered in the hall. "And your father. Can we come in?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
The door creaked open. Tansy kept her back toward them and listened to what they had to say.  
  
"There's someone here to see you," her father said sternly. "It's--,"  
  
"I know who it is."  
  
He cleared his throat and continued. "You're of age now. We can't make you stay here if you don't want. But tell us, do you love him?"  
  
"Yes," Tansy's voice quivered. "I do."  
  
"Then...leave if you must. Go with him back to Bywater. That's all I have to say."  
  
Her mother added, "We won't disown you Tansy. I know we told you that. You can visit us. But you must understand, we were very upset about what you had done."  
  
"Come," the father rudely interrupted his wife and insisted she leave with him.  
  
The door shut behind her. Stunned, Tansy slowly rose from the bed. She never thought her parents and especially her father would approve of her courtship with Frodo. Tears flooded her eyes. It all seemed like a dream.  
  
*It's no dream...you're awake. Frodo is here, and you can leave with him*  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
There he was, waiting at the front door. As she walked toward Frodo, Tansy glimpsed his smile--the gentle, loving smile she missed terribly. Her cloak draped over his arm, which he swung around her shoulders and fastened it. Frodo held out his hand. She eagerly reached for it and when her fingers intertwined with his, he guided her to the wagon.  
  
Frodo helped her onto the passenger side and when he climbed up beside her, the wagon began to move. Tansy peeked over her shoulder to look back at her hobbit hole. She promised her parents she would visit them. They weren't outside to bid her farewell. Despite their compliance in respecting her decision, she knew they were upset about her leaving. But she had to...it was time.  
  
During the ride, she wondered why there had been an awkward silence between them, especially when they haven't seen each other in months. At that moment, Frodo slowed the wagon near a secluded wooded area.   
  
He didn't care about the chill in the air, and from what he can tell when gazing into Tansy's eyes, she wasn't fazed by it either.   
  
Frodo cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"I missed you so very much."  
  
His finger traced the contour of her full lips and then he brought them toward his. He felt her shiver against him while they kissed. Frodo also shivered, knowing it wasn't just from the chill.  
  
She broke away from him to whisper...  
  
"I missed you, too."  
  
He reached inside the pocket of his jacket and when he opened his hand, there on his palm was the beaded rose necklace.  
  
"Remember when we were at the market in July? I bought this for you and saved it as a present for your birthday."  
  
Tansy gazed in awe at its beauty. "Frodo...it's beautiful!"  
  
He draped the necklace around her neck and as he fastened it, he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Now everyone will know we're a couple."  
  
His fingers teasingly skipped down each bead until they rested on the rose.   
  
Tansy slid her hand over his and lay her head back onto his shoulder.  
  
Frodo continued to whisper along her ear. "I told your parents that I love you, but that's not all I've said."  
  
"What else did you tell them?" she asked dreamily.  
  
"That I want you to be my wife."  
  
Tansy sprang away from his shoulder and stared at him in shock.  
  
"You want to--," she hesitated, throwing her hand against her lips.   
  
"Will you accept my proposal? If not, I'll understand."  
  
Tansy continued to stare at him in shock and disbelief. The only thing she could utter at the moment was something inaudible.  
  
"Frodo..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Review! Review! :-) 


	8. Changes

Author's note: I know I left many of you hanging after the last chapter and I promised it wouldn't be long. Again, big thanks to you all for your wonderful encouragement and support. Without your feedback I couldn't have continued this story. I admit, I'm stunned you're enjoying this and...wow, I don't know what else to say except that I'm so grateful!  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Tolkien's characters, only Tansy is my creation.  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tansy sprang away from his shoulder and stared at him with shock.  
  
"You want to--," she hesitated, throwing her hand against her lips.  
  
"Will you accept my proposal? If not, I'll understand."  
  
Tansy continued to stare at him in shock and disbelief. The only thing she could utter at the moment was something inaudible.  
  
"Frodo..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight: Changes  
  
**************  
  
Tansy's gaze fleeted away from him and fell onto her lap.   
  
Frodo grew worried. He carefully studied her expression and trying to make sense of what had been going on inside her mind. At first she appeared to be in shock but what was it now, fright or confusion?  
  
*She doesn't want to marry me. Could I have been wrong about my decision?*  
  
Frodo sighed. "Tansy, I'm sorry. Like I've said, if you don't accept my proposal, I'll understand."  
  
She looked at him again and before he could say another word, Tansy threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes," She giggled and then cried.  
  
"Yes?" Frodo asked, as if he didn't hear her the first time.  
  
Tansy nodded against his face.  
  
He pulled away from her. His blue eyes wide with astonishment at her answer.  
  
"Yes!" Frodo repeated and an ecstatic laughter burst from his lungs.  
  
When his laughter subsided, Frodo extended his hand toward her face. His fingers stroked along her cheekbone and tenderly smeared trails of her tears. He wanted Tansy to hold him. Snuggling close to her, he laid his head onto her chest.  
  
Tansy's hand swept lovingly through his hair, caressing the soft brown curls with her fingers.   
  
"Frodo," said Tansy, "Do the Cottons know I'm coming back?"  
  
"I told them if your parents decide to let you leave, they would welcome you back. But...I don't want anyone to know about my proposal to you. Except, Bilbo. He already knows about it. Sam and my cousins don't know. I feel we should tell them at the proper time."  
  
"I agree," she stated.  
  
The tip of Tansy's finger dawdled lightly around the outline of his ear. She peeked to see his reaction and it sent shivers through her spine. His eyes closed, relishing her touch.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Rosie sat on a cushioned bench in front of her vanity dresser. She scrunched her golden curls, distracted by three swift knocks on the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She turned to see her mother rushing in. A cheery smile lifting her pink cheeks.  
  
Curious as to what Lily was excited about, Rosie's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Mother, what is it?"  
  
"It's Tansy...she's back!"  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Farmer Cotton opened the front door.  
  
"Well," he said seriously and then his face brightened with a lopsided grin. "Welcome back, Tansy."  
  
Tansy graciously smiled back. "Thank you, Mr. Cotton."  
  
"Hello, Frodo."  
  
"Hello, Farmer Cotton," answered Frodo. Holding Tansy's hand, he escorted her into the house.  
  
Farmer Cotton's sons had greeted them. Tansy never thought she would miss them, especially when she remembered the times they teased her with their pranks. Lily also welcomed her. Tansy thanked them all for their kindness with a warm, shy smile. And when Rosie rushed into the parlor to greet her, Tansy raced toward her and collided into Rosie's arms.  
  
Rosie embraced her lovingly. "It's good to see you again, Tansy."  
  
"I missed you Rosie. I missed you all!"  
  
"I did, too," said Rosie. She noticed the necklace Tansy flaunted. Her gaze shifted to Frodo. When he smiled, she knew it was a gift he had given to Tansy. But it was more than just a gift. Frodo wanted everyone to know he was courting her.  
  
Elated about their courtship, Rosie hugged Tansy again and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm happy for you."  
  
Tansy wondered what Rosie meant, their courtship or the proposal? But since Frodo told her no one knew except Bilbo, she assumed Rosie spoke of their courting.  
  
Tansy blushed. "Thank you."  
  
"It'll be sundown soon," said Frodo. "I better get back."  
  
"All right, Frodo," replied Farmer Cotton. "Good Evening."  
  
"Good Evening," Frodo answered politely.  
  
Tansy followed him as he left and headed toward the wagon that had been parked near the fence.  
  
Frodo turned and faced her.  
  
"When it's warmer," said Frodo while peeling away a few of her red curls that blew over eyes. "We'll have our picnics again. Until then, we'll see each other at the Green Dragon."  
  
Tansy giggled. "That will be fun!"  
  
Frodo took her hand, gently pulling her against him.   
  
"I missed you at the Green Dragon," he whispered, brushing his nose along her neck, breathing in the scent of strawberries he missed as well. His face left her neck and when his lips edged toward hers, she teasingly pulled back.  
  
Frodo tried a second time. Their lips barely touched, and then Tansy jerked slightly backwards.  
  
He lured her against him again. Their eyes locked in a bold, wild gaze. Tansy grasped his hands and as the sexual tension heightened between them, their hands intertwined in a tight squeeze.  
  
"Is this another game you want to play?" Frodo asked softly, sensually.  
  
Tansy replied in a raspy voice, "One among many."  
  
An impish grin formed in the corner of his mouth. He was delighted at her bold response, of which he knew she meant her fantasies. Then, he jarred himself out of the rapturous moment, holding her hand as he stepped backward.  
  
"I must go."  
  
"I know."  
  
Her hand slipped out of his. She leaned back against the fence, watching him dreamily as the wagon slowly journeyed down the lane.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Every time Tansy visited Bag End, it didn't take long for the folk to know that Frodo was courting her. Often, he would bring her to Hobbiton in the wagon, and those who strolled past had respected them with a nod, or they would be greeted with a, 'Hello, Mr. Frodo and...Hello, Miss Puddifoot', which surprised Tansy. But then she thought they only greeted her because she sat beside Frodo. Both wondered about Lobeila, and though she wasn't seen much lately, Frodo surmised her knowledge about Tansy's return and their courtship from the gossip in Hobbiton.  
  
One evening, during full bloom of spring at the end of April, Frodo rode in the wagon, taking Tansy back to the farm.   
  
"Tansy," he said. "Would you take the reigns for a moment? I need to get something from the basket."  
  
Wary, Tansy grasped the reigns while Frodo leaned toward the back of the wagon. He raised the lid of the basket, rummaging through it.  
  
Tansy stared nervously at the horse, fearing he would go out of control with her leading the way. She wondered what Frodo was doing and when she turned her head slightly, she saw that he sat back, nonchalantly eating an apple.  
  
"Frodo? If you want to eat that apple, shouldn't we stop?"  
  
"Why?" He questioned, crunching the fruit in his mouth.  
  
"Because I--I can't...we'll have an accident if you don't take the reigns!"  
  
"An accident? Hmm...you seem to be doing well so far."  
  
Tansy looked at the road ahead and then she realized the wagon continued on steadily. It didn't veer off course like she feared.   
  
Amazed, she giggled.   
  
As they neared the farm, now Frodo sat in the passenger seat while Tansy guided the horse. He watched her, proud of what she had accomplished.  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking," said Frodo.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My proposal to you. I think it's time everyone should know."  
  
Tansy kept her eyes on the road. Smiling, she nodded agreeably at what he said.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Frodo never thought the next day would come. During the night, he slept restlessly, excited about what he wanted to announce to his cousins and Sam.  
  
When mid-day had drawn near, Sam, Merry and Pippin joined Frodo at the kitchen table.  
  
Pippin asked Frodo, "Are we off to another picnic, cousin?"  
  
Frodo grinned, almost mischievously. "Not yet. We have to wait for Tansy."  
  
"Wait for--," Merry faltered, then he went on. "She's coming here, by herself?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "And this time, she's not walking."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Tansy let out a deep breath of relief. She could not believe she reached the Mill Bridge while riding in the wagon and arrived safely in Hobbiton. Immediately, Tansy was the center of attention. She wondered if it was the elegant pink and lavender dress she wore--another gift Frodo had given her. Tansy made sure her hair looked as beautiful as the dress. Before leaving the farm, she brushed her curls back, and this time, a vine of roses were wrapped around her ponytail--all blending nicely with the rose necklace she cherished.  
  
On her way to Bag End, hobbits strode by. Some, usually the same group of young lasses whispered to one another and smirked at her. Tansy ignored their jealous antics. Then there were older hobbits, men and women who greeted her amiably.  
  
"Hello, Miss Puddifoot," she heard one say.  
  
"Good-day, Miss Puddifoot," she heard a woman say with a smile.  
  
Stunned by their warm welcome without Frodo, Tansy uttered a soft, "Hello."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Sam peered outside the window. "She's here," he announced and returned to the table.  
  
Frodo walked to the door and before Tansy could ring the bell, the door had already been opened. Frodo stood there, smiling.  
  
"I see you arrived safely. I knew you would."   
  
His gaze drifted down onto her dress. "You look very beautiful."  
  
Her cheeks turned a deep rosy-pink. "Thank you."  
  
He reached for her hand and led her into the parlor. After closing the door behind them, Frodo stood in front of her, unfastened her cloak, then he hung it carefully on the peg.   
  
Tansy reached for Frodo's hand, following close beside him as they headed for the kitchen table.  
  
"Splendid!" cheered Pippin, "She's here. Now we can have our picnic, eh, Frodo?"  
  
"Not yet, Pippin," said Frodo and eyed Tansy with a sly smile.  
  
"Not yet?" muttered Pippin. He shot a puzzled glance at Merry and Sam.  
  
"Before we go off on our picnic," Frodo began, "I have an announcement to make."  
  
When he saw that he had their curious and undivided attention, Frodo continued.  
  
"I proposed to Tansy...and she accepted to be my wife."  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at one another, shocked at first, and then they congratulated them with a delightful grin that sprouted across their faces.  
  
Sam rose quickly from his chair. "You asked her to..." He hesitated, his face ablaze with genuine happiness for his friend. "Mr. Frodo, that's wonderful news!"  
  
"Wonderful news, indeed!"  
  
They all turned in the direction of the perky voice. Bilbo stood near one of the tunneled halls. His hands were hidden behind his back. He unfolded his arms and let them swing to his sides as he walked toward the table.  
  
"So," said Bilbo, stopping a few feet from where Frodo and Tansy stood. "Have you planned the month and day of the wedding?"  
  
"Yes we have, uncle. The twenty-first of June."  
  
"Ah," said Pippin in a dreamy tone and rested his chin onto the palm of his hand. "A perfect day for a wedding."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
A month before the wedding, Frodo and Tansy sat at the desk inside the den along with Bilbo. They all took turns in writing the invitations, which were an elegant gold-rimmed parchment with a subtle touch of pale lavender.   
  
Tansy tapped the feather part of the quill against her chin, musing about something she wanted to ask.  
  
"What about the flower arrangements? I want lots of roses...pink ones, white ones..."  
  
"Sam is making sure you have all the flowers you want," Frodo assured her as he dunked the quill inside the ink jar.   
  
"And," said Tansy, asking another question. "Who else are we inviting?"  
  
"Hmm..." muttered Frodo while he slipped one of the invitations inside a vanilla creme envelope. "What about Lobeila?"  
  
"Lobeila?" Tansy answered shockingly.  
  
Bilbo chuckled. "You know Lobeila, she detests not being invited to something."  
  
"And besides," Frodo added with one of his impish grins. "I'm sure she will be elated to see us married."  
  
Tansy realized Frodo only wanted to invite her to gloat and then she giggled.  
  
Bilbo watched them laugh together. The smile that graced his lips suddenly faded. He was happy for them and yet, he could not shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. It had nothing to do with their engagement. He thought Tansy would be a good wife for his nephew.  
  
*The timing...it isn't right...*  
  
And he could not comprehend why.  
  
Bilbo often wrestled with his thoughts about Frodo's hasty decision. But no matter how hard he tried to convince his nephew that he should wait, Frodo was stubborn about what he wanted to do.   
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Otho!"  
  
Shuffling out of his den, Otho entered the parlor where Lobeila called him.  
  
Irritated, he grumbled, "What is it Lobelia?"  
  
She held up what Otho saw to be a very aristocratic parchment.  
  
"Looks like an invitation," he guessed correctly.  
  
"That's right," Lobeila smirked. "And we have been invited to a wedding."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
At first it seemed like June had been a distant dream. Now, it was a week before the wedding. In the woods not far from Bag End, Frodo and Tansy found a soothing refuge in the shade beneath their favorite apple tree. He relaxed against it, cradling Tansy under his left arm while the fingers of his other hand twined themselves around a wooden pipe.   
  
Amused, Tansy watched Frodo blow smoke rings into the air. She leapt from the grass to catch them but before she could, the rings grew into such large ones beyond her grasp.  
  
She watched them fade away and a sudden chill crept along her spine. Tansy returned beside Frodo and sank onto her knees.  
  
"Frodo...I can't do this."  
  
It didn't sink in yet while Frodo continued to blow smoke rings. Suddenly her words slapped him out of his reverie. He yanked the pipe from his mouth and sprang toward her.  
  
"You can't do what, Tansy?" He said fearfully, knowing what she meant.  
  
"The wedding..." she bowed her head, unable to look at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Very slowly, Tansy shook her head.  
  
"Tansy, look at me." Frodo lifted her chin, insisting she give him her attention.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She shuddered. "I want to marry you but I'm afraid. What if I'm not the wife you want? What if you're not happy with me and..."  
  
He silenced her words with a brief kiss, then his lips lingered, wanting more of her until he broke away.  
  
"I'm very happy with you, Tansy," said Frodo sincerely. "And I know you will be a good wife for me."  
  
Tansy cuddled beside him. She didn't speak and only wanted to enjoy the quiet time they had together, cradled in his arms.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
When the twenty-first of June had come, Frodo woke to what he hoped was a sunny day. During the morning, well so far, the sun had kept its promise. Frodo, in his nightshirt, stood by the window. He saw several hobbits set up a huge tent on a large field in the back yard of Bilbo's home. A trellis was also set up and Frodo smiled to himself while he watched Sam decorate it beautifully with many roses of which Tansy requested. He turned away from the window and crossed over to the closet. Frodo opened both doors. His eyes roved past an array of clothes until they stopped at one particular suit at the end. A suit he had especially tailored for his wedding day. Since the color scheme was pink, white and burgundy, he wanted what he wore to match Tansy's dress.   
  
Frodo reached inside and gently lifted three hangers off the hook. He held them up in the sunlight that disclosed the satiny beige shirt that hung on one hanger. On the second hanger was a burgundy vest tailored from plush velvet. And on the third, trousers like that of the vest.  
  
He smiled again and still, he could not believe this was happening...something he never expected. Anyone else, yes, but not for him.   
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Inside Tansy's bedroom, two lasses who knew Rosie were busy priming Tansy's dress, making sure it fit well and everything else was right.  
  
"You look so beautiful!" said one of them and giggled while fastening Tansy's rose necklace. Once it was fastened, it hung gracefully above the pink ruffled collar.  
  
The other lass straightened out the dress until it was smooth, and to their eyes, they marveled at silk burgundy that flowed over Tansy's plump form, then down into ruffles hovering a few inches above her furry feet.  
  
"We're done," announced the lass who giggled.  
  
"Thank you," said Rosie and when her friends left the room, Rosie noticed Tansy's anxiety. "You do look beautiful." She smiled; hoping it comforted her friend.   
  
"Everything will be all right."  
  
Tansy nodded and clenched her fingers together.  
  
Rosie continued on to say, "I have something for you."  
  
Tansy wondered what Rosie had hidden behind her powder blue dress, then her eyes widened at what Rosie revealed--a crown of pink roses and nestled between the flowers were strawberries.  
  
"I made it," said Rosie. "Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it!"  
  
Rosie slid the crown over Tansy's spiral curls that were pinned up and set the crown onto her hair.  
  
Tansy sniffed back her tears. "Thank you, Rosie."  
  
"You're quite welcome. You know that we'll all miss you being here."  
  
"I'll miss you all, too, like I did when I went back home--," Tansy faltered and sadness erased the smile that brightened her face only moments before.  
  
"What is it?" Rosie inquired.  
  
"My parents. I invited them, but I don't think they'll come."  
  
"They'll come." Rosie assured her and when she held out her arms, Tansy slipped into her loving embrace.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
At elevenses, hobbits from many parts of the Shire gathered under the tent that was a comforting canopy from the stifling heat. Everyone seated themselves at tables and waited for Tansy to arrive. Frodo was very nervous, but he calmed himself by chatting with Sam, Merry and Pippin. He noticed Sam was suddenly distracted, peering over Frodo's shoulder. Frodo turned to see little hobbit girls sprinkling pink and white rose petals from their baskets, signaling to everyone that Tansy had arrived.   
  
The trail of petals stopped where Frodo stood under the trellis.   
  
Musicians began to play a slow, soft melody on their fiddles.   
  
And then Tansy made her grand entrance inside the tent.  
  
He watched her, awed at how beautiful she looked in her dress. She held a pink and white rose bouquet while taking short, nervous steps toward him. At that moment, everything Frodo heard--the murmuring of the crowd and the music had seemed to echo from a vast distance. And when Tansy finally joined him, they were lost in each other's gaze. Even Lobeila's dagger glare could not pierce the reverie between them.   
  
The ceremony had been an hour, maybe longer, though it didn't seem that long to Tansy and Frodo. And when it was time for him to kiss Tansy, he delicately cupped her face in his hands and had taken her lips into his. Everyone clapped and cheered. The tempo of the music had changed to what sounded like a jaunty jig. Frodo and Tansy faced the crowd. Their faces glowed, boasting a light-hearted smile. Many gathered to catch the bouquet and when Tansy had done so, it rained down into the hands of Rosie Cotton.   
  
It thrilled Rosie to be the one to catch it. She also caught something else, Sam's coy smile that didn't go unnoticed.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
During the late afternoon, the sun retired behind hazy clouds along with its stifling heat, which was fortunate for the hobbits. For now they were able to leave the tent and venture out on the field. Children frolicked about, giggling and playing games. Many tables had been occupied by older hobbits. Only one was reserved for presents and much food for everyone to eat.   
  
Frodo and Tansy walked around, visiting every family at each table. When they stopped to chat with the Bracegirdle family, they overheard Lobeila gossiping at her table.  
  
"Have you noticed something quite odd," she babbled to three other women and to Otho sitting beside her. "Tansy's parents...they're not here. How do we know they even approved of this wedding?"  
  
Despite what he heard Lobeila say, Frodo remained calm. It wasn't easy because without thinking, his left hand rolled into a tight fist. Concerned about Tansy, his eyes fleeted to her standing beside him. He saw the rage on her face and now he was frightened. So far the wedding had gone very well and the last thing he wanted was for Tansy to do something rash.  
  
"Excuse me," said Tansy to the Bracegirdles. She politely turned away and marched toward the Sackville-Bagginses.  
  
"Tansy!" called Frodo.  
  
Tansy heard him but she stormed on until halting a few feet from the table.  
  
Frodo caught up to his bride and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Tansy...don't let her ruin our day."  
  
Tansy wanted to scream at the shrewd woman and if Lobeila had her umbrella, she would grab it from her and show her how it feels to be whacked by her own umbrella. But Frodo's words cleared her thinking that had been clouded by rage. Instead, she forced a smile at the Sackville-Bagginses.  
  
"Having a wonderful time?" said Tansy through clenched teeth.  
  
Lobeila flashed one of her phony smiles. "Miss Puddifoot--oh, I'm sorry. You're Mrs. Baggins now. And yes, we're having a wonderful time."  
  
"Come on," Frodo whispered to Tansy and as they walked away, he fired a seething glance at Lobeila.  
  
"Why did you invite her?" growled Tansy. "I know at first it was fun and all for her to see us getting married but now I wish she wasn't invited!"  
  
Frodo took her hand into his. "Forget about her. Why don't we dance."  
  
Tansy looked anxiously at the crowd.  
  
"I know you're frightened but everyone expects us to dance. You've done it before."  
  
"Yes, but I'm not very good at it."  
  
He tilted his head a little. "No?"  
  
Tansy knew what he was doing and recalled what he had done when he tricked her into riding the wagon for the first time. Now he was up to his tricks again, getting her to feel confident about dancing, and she realized there was no harm in that.  
  
Tansy smiled, allowing him to lead the way onto the middle of the field where they waltzed into a dance. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and watched them. And as they whirled in each other's arms and hopped about, it surprised Tansy to discover that she was actually in rhythm along with Frodo.  
  
He noticed it too and they laughed together.  
  
Then the other couples joined in, dancing around them.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
As the sun began its descent toward the horizon, the wedding party winded down. Frodo managed to get a free moment to chat with Sam. They faced each other, standing on the field.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Mr. Frodo. You deserve Tansy and I know she'll be a good wife."  
  
"Thank you, Sam. And I want you to be happy too. When are you ever going to tell Rosie how you feel about her?"  
  
"I'll tell her, Mr. Frodo. Really I will."  
  
Sam wondered what stole Frodo's attention and then he followed his gaze to Tansy. She stood outside the tent. Two people, a man and woman held her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, who--,"  
  
"Tansy's parents."  
  
Relieved and touched by what he saw, he could not hide the smile that slowly formed in the corners of his mouth. Then softly he uttered...  
  
"They came."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
After the party had ended and everyone had gone back to their hobbit holes, Frodo, Tansy and Bilbo checked the many gifts that were stacked in the parlor.  
  
"That's it, uncle. Everything is here. We'll open them tomorrow after a good night's rest."  
  
"Yes, we've all had a very long day," said Bilbo. He looked at Tansy. "Well, this is your new home now." He held out his arms. "Welcome!"  
  
Tansy gratefully stepped into his embrace. When Bilbo let her go, he patted Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"Goodnight," he said to them.  
  
"Goodnight," they replied in unison.  
  
After Bilbo disappeared down the hall, Tansy suddenly felt awkward. They were left alone, alone in her new home.  
  
"It's late," said Frodo sheepishly.   
  
Tansy cleared her throat. "Yes, it is."  
  
"Come, I'll show you my room--I'm sorry, our room."  
  
She followed him down the hall. There, they stopped in the middle of the airy tunnel. Frodo opened the round door. He watched Tansy as she nervously ambled inside.   
  
Her eyes seemed to scan every minute detail of the room, then she turned to face him.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said, noticing it was much more elegant than her room where she once lived--in the marshlands of the Shire.  
  
"I'm happy you like it."  
  
Silence wedged between them. Tansy rolled her sweaty hands into clenched fists.   
  
"Uh, I'll get undressed," she said quickly and hurried out of the room.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Frodo had undressed into his nightshirt. He closed the closet doors and pondering for a moment, his brows furrowed.   
  
*Where is she?*  
  
He left the room and heard someone stirring inside the kitchen. When Frodo walked into the kitchen, he halted in his tracks. Tansy, clad in a white, floral nightdress was cleaning the table. And as she cleaned, her reddish-brown curls swayed across her shoulders.  
  
"Tansy? What are you doing?"  
  
"I know it's late, but I figured, well, I better make sure this table is clean," she said incoherently while wiping the table with a cloth.  
  
Frodo studied the way she cleaned it...frantic, circular movements across the wood.  
  
Cautious, he inched toward her. "Tansy..."  
  
"Now," she continued to ramble. "I don't mean no disrespect to Mr. Baggins. I'm sure he keeps the house very tidy. I just want to make sure it's--,"  
  
"Tansy," said Frodo sternly. He grasped her wrist and in the process, stopped her cleaning. It didn't make sense to him at first, now he understood.  
  
"Why are you stopping me? I need to clean this table."  
  
"No. There's no need for that. It's already clean."  
  
Tansy squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them again, Frodo eased the cloth out of her trembling hand.  
  
"I know you're afraid," he whispered. "I am, too."  
  
His gaze dropped to her ruffled collar that dipped, showing only a tad of her cleavage. Frodo lifted his finger, letting it glide slowly along the ruffles. He hesitated; his eyes leapt from the collar to see her full lips, slightly parted and longing for him.  
  
"It's all right," said Frodo in a soft, reassuring voice.  
  
Tansy nodded. Her hand in his own, she followed him out of the kitchen and down the hall. His words replayed in her mind.  
  
*It's all right.*  
  
The door creaked open.  
  
Now she heard her own voice.  
  
*Yes, it's all right.*  
  
Back inside the bedroom again.  
  
The door closed behind them...  
  
*It's all right.*  
  
****************************************  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: No evil cliffhanger this time...hehehe. Let me know what you think about this chapter :-) 


	9. Secrets

> Author's note: I know I've said this so many times, but I want you all to know how thankful I am for your reviews and that you're REALLY enjoying this story! I didn't think I could make it this far but it's also because of your encouraging support! Also I want to mention that in this chapter, some of the dialogue is from the movie and the book.  

> 
>   
  
Disclaimer: You know, you know...just borrowing Tolkien's characters and some of his dialogue. I don't own Peter Jackson's dialogue either, but Tansy is my creation.  
  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Chapter nine: Secrets   
  
Frodo awoke, blinking several times and when he had been fully awake, he bolted from the pillow. Tansy wasn't by his side. She stood by the window and he watched her for a moment, studying the way she gazed upward at the sky. It was as if she pondered something in her mind. He questioned what it could be. Did it have anything to do with the way she slept lately? Frodo recalled the nights when Tansy would disturb his sleep, constantly getting up from the bed. He had no clue as to what she was doing, because then he would quickly drift back to sleep.  
  
"Tansy?"  
  
She turned to look at him. Concern etched itself onto his face at the sight of her slightly pale skin.  
  
She gave him a half-hearted smile. "You're awake." It was a statement rather than a question.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Yes," replied Tansy and sensing his concern, she masked the fatigue that assaulted her body.   
  
Tansy scurried toward the bed, hopped beside him and sat upon her knees tucked beneath her nightdress.  
  
"Are you sure?" Frodo asked again.  
  
Tansy ousted the tired smile, then she tricked him with a cheery one.  
  
"I'm fine," she insisted. Her hand reached out to him and fingered along his cheek.  
  
Frodo opened Tansy's hand and nestled the left side of his face onto her palm.  
  
Tansy did not need to tell him. He saw it in the way she gazed at him, that she loved him deeply. Each day Frodo cherished his life with her and never gave a thought to the rash decision of marrying her--a decision he knew had been the right one despite those who opposed.  
  
Tansy peeled his hand away from his face and held it in her own.   
  
"Your birthday is coming. It's so wonderful...sharing a birthday with Mr. Baggins."  
  
Frodo perked at the discussion of his birthday.  
  
"I'm going to be thirty-three and Bilbo will be eleventy-one. He's having a big celebration, something he had never done before, not for our birthday."  
  
Again he thought about how odd Bilbo acted lately. At times, he seemed distant. Preoccupied. And it wasn't only when he had been alone inside the den and writing his book. No, something else disturbed his uncle. Then Frodo's thoughts drifted to another person close to him.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder if Gandalf is coming?"  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes, he's the wizard I've told you about and a very dear friend to us. He's the one who accompanied Bilbo on his adventure to get back the treasure from Smaug-the dragon. Smaug stole it from the dwarves and," Frodo chuckled. "I'm sorry to ramble about my uncle's adventure."  
  
"I love to hear about his adventure, though I admit some of it sounds very frightening."  
  
"Yes, I must agree."  
  
He sniffed the hickory aroma of bacon that stirred a smile onto his lips.  
  
"Uncle is cooking bacon again," Frodo said, noticing that Tansy didn't seem to share his enthusiasm about breakfast.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
She nodded reluctantly. "Of course!" Tansy pretended.  
  
"Well then, we better get dressed. I'm sure breakfast will be ready soon."   
  
"I have everything I need for the party," said Bilbo while chewing off a piece of bacon that he prepared along with many eggs. "Tomorrow will be a very busy day."  
  
"We can help with the invitations!" Frodo offered and every moment or so his eyes fleeted away from his uncle to Tansy who picked at her food in a disheartened manner.   
  
"Oh yes, there will be much to do."  
  
"Whom are you inviting?" asked Frodo, keeping his eyes on Tansy.  
  
"Those who I invited to the wedding, but many more, even the Sackville-Bagginses, though I must say they were quite annoying at your wedding, spreading their gossip again. If I don't invite them you know she'll make a fuss."  
  
Frodo asked the question because he wondered if Gandalf was coming.  
  
He has to be. Wouldn't he be here by now to help Bilbo with the preparations?  
  
But for the moment, he didn't say another word, concerned as to why Tansy was distant and left most of her food on the plate.   
  
At elevenses, Frodo and Tansy had taken their usual morning stroll in the woods. The sun glared down at them from a cloudless powder blue sky. It embraced them with its warmth, which they welcomed gratefully, for there was a slight September chill that made itself known to them.   
  
They sat against an oak tree. Frodo held Tansy in his arms. He stared at her for a while as she lay her head onto his chest. He had to ask and refused to put it off any longer.  
  
"Tansy?"  
  
"Yes?" she said without giving him her attention.  
  
"You haven't been well...have you?"  
  
Those words jarred her face away from his chest and now she had no choice but to give him her attention.  
  
"Frodo...I'm fine."  
  
He sighed, shaking his head. "No, you're not. You haven't been sleeping well. You hardly touched your breakfast."  
  
"I think it's some kind of...cold or something. Don't worry, it will pass, Frodo."  
  
Frodo nodded. He wanted to believe that's all it was, and yet he could not shrug the feeling that she seemed to be hiding something from him.  
  
"Tansy, I want you to know that whatever happens, nothing will separate us again."  
  
Bewildered, Tansy frowned. "Frodo, you say that as if...oh, Frodo, what are you afraid of?"  
  
"I--I don't know. I remember when you had to go back home and I thought I would never see you again. I was frightened and now that we're married, I don't want anything to come between us like what happened before."  
  
"It won't, Frodo," She cirlced her arms around his neck. "It won't."  
  
Frodo peeked over her shoulder. Wagon wheels squeaked into his ears, and it sounded like it was headed for Bag End.   
  
Could it be...Gandalf?  
  
Frodo jumped up onto his furry feet.   
  
"What is it?" she inquired.  
  
He stretched his hand behind him, beckoning her to take it.  
  
She leapt as swiftly as he had done and grasped his hand into her own.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"I think it may be Gandalf!" he told her.  
  
They halted at the edge of a small hill by the road. A wagon was coming and inside sat an old man with a tall pointed blue hat and a long white beard.  
  
"It's him!" said Frodo excitedly. When he saw that Gandalf noticed them and slowed down the wagon, Frodo stood there, crossing his arms.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Gandalf raised his bushy white brows as his eyes peeked from beneath the brim of his hat.  
  
"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. First, it had been Frodo whose laughter bellowed past his lips. Then Gandalf chimed in with a deep, hearty laugh.  
  
Frodo grabbed Tansy's hand. He scurried alongside her down the hill and toward Gandalf's wagon.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!"  
  
Gandalf peered down at the little hobbits. "You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?"  
  
Frodo gently hoisted Tansy into the back of the wagon, then he leapt beside the wizard and gave him a hardy hug. After they embraced, Frodo turned to look at Tansy.  
  
"Gandalf, this is Tansy...my wife."  
  
Gandalf looked around. His eyes wide with delight and he greeted her with a warm smile.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Baggins. Bilbo has told me much about you."  
  
Tansy beamed. "It's a pleasure meeting you, too, Gandalf."  
  
"I'm very sorry that I could not attend the wedding. I was busy then but I promised I would be here for the birthday party."  
  
Frodo interrupted, "It's quite all right."  
  
As Gandalf drove the wagon toward Bag End, Frodo added...  
  
"What news of the outside world--tell us everything!"  
  
"Everything? You are eager and curious for a hobbit--most unnatural. Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past age, full of its own coming and goings, scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits, for which I'm very thankful." He smiled and continued on. "A long expected party. So how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."  
  
"You know Bilbo," said Frodo. "He's got the whole place in an uproar."  
  
"Oh well, that should please him."  
  
"Gandalf, half the Shire has been invited."  
  
"Good gracious!"  
  
Frodo gazed ahead at the road with a puzzled frown between his eyes, thinking of Bilbo again.  
  
"He's up to something."  
  
"Really? Mmmm..."  
  
Frodo smirked at him again, suspecting Gandalf of knowing something.  
  
"All right, then, keep your secrets. Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."  
  
"Indeed," Gandalf simply stated.  
  
Frodo went on. "We never had any adventures or did anything expected."  
  
"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."  
  
"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."  
  
On the road, children dashed behind the wagon.  
  
"Gandalf, Gandalf...fireworks!" they said excitedly.  
  
And when he fired off several fireworks, the children cheered.  
  
Tansy looked back at the children. Sharing their joy, she laughed with them.  
  
Frodo said to Gandalf, "I'm glad you're back."  
  
"So am I dear boy," he answered sincerely. "So am I."  
  
"We'll see you later!"  
  
Gandalf stopped the wagon to allow Frodo and Tansy to hop off.  
  
As the wagon gingerly rolled away from them, Gandalf fired more fireworks that twirled and whirred in the air.   
  
Tansy giggled and so did Frodo while they watched the old man head toward Bag End.   
  
The 22nd day of September had come, and that night there was the biggest birthday celebration ever seen in the shire. On the field where Frodo and Tansy's wedding was held, there were many more tents, a huge Pavilion where the food would be served, and inside was a tree with lanterns dangling on its branches.  
  
In one of the tents, many hobbits danced, including Frodo and Tansy. Frodo noticed Sam was shy again to ask Rosie for a dance. So when he waltzed over to his friend, he pushed Sam toward Rosie who gladly danced with the gardener.   
  
A while later, Gandalf's fireworks exploded, whirred and bloomed like many colorful flowers against a midnight black sky.  
  
On the field, Hobbits cheered at the spectacular show. Tansy gasped. Never had she seen anything so beautiful. As the show went on, Frodo curved his arm around his wife, nudging her against him. She shivered at his touch and lay her head onto his shoulder.   
  
After dinner, everyone watched Bilbo who stood under the banner that announced his one hundred and eleventh birthday. They listened attentively to his speech. Frodo, while he listened had noticed something particularly odd...Bilbo fingering something inside his pocket.  
  
"I regret to announce that--," Bilbo hesitated, his gaze fell sadly onto his nephew. "This is the end. I am going. I am leaving now. Goodbye."  
  
And at those final words, he suddenly...vanished.  
  
Murmuring resonated above the crowd. Bewildered at what he saw, Frodo stood abruptly from the chair. Tansy joined beside him, stunned as well.  
  
"Frodo," she whispered. "Where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know," muttered Frodo and then his wide, water-blue eyes followed Gandalf who hurried away from the party.  
  
After Bilbo's sudden disappearance, Frodo and Tansy stayed at the party that continued on, but Frodo grew comfortable. His uncle's disappearance troubled him too much to enjoy anything. So he along with Tansy raced back to their hobbit-hole only to find Gandalf in the parlor, sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace.   
  
"Gandalf?" said Frodo. He eased toward the wizard who stared at the fire in deep thought. "Bilbo...has he gone? I hoped it was only a joke but..."  
  
"Yes," said Gandalf in a grave voice. "He has gone at last."  
  
"Gone?" Tansy questioned. She shook her head. "I don't understand?"  
  
Answering her question, Frodo said, "I knew something was wrong. Lately Bilbo hasn't been himself and...I had a feeling he would leave one day. I wish I had come back sooner to see him off."  
  
Frodo examined the old man's face and it alarmed him to see Gandalf so troubled.  
  
"Gandalf, what is it?"  
  
"Your uncle left an envelope for you. You'll find his will and other documents in there."  
  
Frodo took the envelope from the mantle and glanced at it.  
  
There was more Gandalf needed to say. "You are the master of Bag End now. And also, inside that envelope, you'll find a golden ring."  
  
"A ring?"  
  
"Yes, the ring he used to make himself disappear."  
  
Frodo remembered when he saw Bilbo finger something in his pocket.  
  
The ring.  
  
"So," said Frodo. He breathed. "This is what my uncle kept secret from me. Now I know the truth as to why he acted so strangely." His attention returned to the wizard. "Gandalf, something is troubling you. It's the ring isn't it?"  
  
The wizard took his staff and rose from the chair.  
  
"I should not make use of it if I were you," he warned. "I must go and find out more about this ring. Keep it secret, and keep it safe."  
  
Before Frodo could utter another word, Gandalf had already gone.  
  
Worried, Tansy peeked at the envelope, then she looked up into Frodo's eyes that conveyed his curiosity and at the same time, fear about the ring.  
  
"Is it really safe?" asked Tansy. "Should we keep it here?"  
  
"Yes, until Gandalf comes back."  
  
Frodo placed it back onto the mantle.  
  
He slipped his arm around Tansy and as they walked away, she peered over her shoulder at the mantle...  
  
The envelope.  
  
The ring.  
  
  
Tansy tossed and turned until finally, she awoke to darkness. Frodo's arm had been locked around her. Tansy needed to get up, not that she was feeling ill, but it had been another reason. She carefully eased from under his arm, hoping her movement would not disturb him. She froze when he stirred in his sleep, then he shifted to the left side of the bed. Tansy waited. He remained asleep. Relieved, her legs slid over the edge of the bed. And as she walked away, her hands groped in the darkness until she found the doorknob.   
  
Quietly, Tansy slipped out into the hall dimly-lit by candles perched in brass sconces on the walls. She went on her way into the parlor where the envelope lay atop the mantle. Tansy braked in her tracks. She stared at the mantle for a while, biting the bottom of her lip. Curiosity luring her until now Tansy closed in the space between her and the mantle. She lifted the envelope from off the oak wood surface. Opening it, Tansy's fingers delved inside for the ring and when she felt the round metal, she grasped it from out of the envelope, which she had placed back onto the mantle.  
  
Tansy lifted the ring, examining it closely. Suddenly her need to see this ring had grown from being more than just an innocent curiosity. Frightened by what she felt--a strange monstrous force tugging her closer to the ring, beckoning her to put it on. A desire so immense that everything around her, for the moment, had ceased to exist.  
  
I see you.  
  
Tansy thought she heard a cryptic and eerie whisper. Then something flashed in her mind. A baneful, flaming eye that seemed to burn right through the veil of her soul.  
  
Tansy gasped, jolting herself out of the trance.   
  
The ring tumbled from her fingers. It struck the tiled floor with a 'clink' and rolled toward the fireplace where it stopped.  
  
She panted and threw her trembling hand against her mouth.  
  
"Tansy!"  
  
She whirled around in the direction of where Frodo stood. He hurried toward his wife, concerned as to what frightened her.  
  
His hands clutched onto her arms. "What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "N-nothing. I couldn't sleep."  
  
Frodo glanced at the mantle. Part of the envelope peeked over the edge. That's not the way it was when he left it there. He walked over to the mantle and when he looked inside the envelope, Frodo didn't see the ring.  
  
"Tansy," he said, turning to face her. "What did you do with the ring?"  
  
"O-over there, by the fireplace."  
  
He knelt and picked up the ring.  
  
"Frodo, put it away!" said Tansy hastily.  
  
Frodo glanced at the ring and when he found himself drawn to it, he did what Tansy begged him to do and dropped it back inside the envelope.  
  
He rushed back to her again. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Her voice quivered and raspy. "Frodo, I--,"  
  
Something terrified her. He knew it had to do with the ring and she was obviously reluctant to talk about it.  
  
Frodo cupped her face in the palms of his hands.  
  
"Come back to bed," he said softly.  
  
Tansy nodded. Cradled in his arms, she had gone back with him to the bedroom.   
  
It had been several days since Gandalf left Bag End and the ring that remained in the Baggins' home. On a brisk late September afternoon, Tansy rode out to Bywater. The Cottons were thrilled to see her again. And Rosie, she wondered why Tansy insisted they talk privately in her room. Both sat on the edge of the bed. Tansy held Rosie's hands.  
  
"Come now, Tansy," said Rosie. "Tell me what you want to say."  
  
"Well," Tansy began with a whisper, as if someone else could hear. "I've been to the doctor. I didn't want him coming to the house so I went to see him. Remember the times I've been sick?"  
  
Rosie nodded.  
  
"Well, it's because...I'm carrying Frodo's child."  
  
Rosie gasped. Ecstatic, she threw her arms around Tansy.  
  
"I'm so happy for you and Mr. Frodo! I'm sure he's delighted."  
  
Tansy frowned.  
  
"Tansy, what...what is it?"  
  
"He doesn't know. I didn't tell him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tansy shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"How long did you know?"  
  
"Since a few days ago. I'm afraid he'll be angry with me. What if he doesn't want a baby now?"  
  
"Tansy, why would he be angry?"  
  
She shrugged again, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm sure Mr. Frodo will be delighted to know you're carrying his child. Go on now, tell him."  
  
  
Night had drawn near. Tansy hurried back to Bag End and excited about the wonderful news she wanted to share with Frodo. When she neared the house, Tansy hesitated. She saw Sam outside and hauled through the window by someone. She couldn't see who it was and sneaked over to the window. Tansy peered inside, only to see Gandalf back and Frodo standing a few feet away.   
  
What happened to Sam?  
  
Then she heard Gandalf grumble sternly,  
  
"How long have you been eavesdropping?"  
  
"Eavesdropping, sir?" said Sam. "I don't follow you, begging your pardon. There ain't no eaves at Bag End, and that's a fact."  
  
"Don't be a fool! What have you heard, and why did you listen?"  
  
"Mr. Frodo, sir! Don't let him hurt me, sir! Don't let him turn me into something unnatural!"  
  
This all frightened Tansy and demanding to know what in Middle-earth was going on, she unlocked the door with her brass key and stormed inside.  
  
There on the floor was Sam who, embarrassed, pushed himself up from the cool tiles.  
  
"Sam?" said Tansy. "Gandalf?" Her eyes darted nervously to Frodo. Her fear heightened when she saw he was deeply troubled.   
  
"Frodo?"  
  
When he didn't answer, Tansy marched away from them and bounded down the hall.  
  
"Tansy!" Frodo called. Distressed, he turned to look at Gandalf who plopped down into the chair by the fireplace. He was also disturbed by all that had transpired, especially when he thought about Tansy.  
  
"Gandalf," cried Frodo. "I can't do this. I just can't leave Tansy here."  
  
The wizard let out a deep, frustrated sigh. "I understand, Frodo. But...the ring cannot stay here."  
  
Frodo shook his head. "No, I can't. I won't do it. I won't!"  
  
He tottered backwards, then Frodo bolted down the hall until he stopped short at the bedroom door.  
  
The troubled hobbit didn't go inside. He pressed his forehead against the door. Hot tears burned and demanded to be released, but he strained them back, clenching his eyes shut.   
  
He missed Bilbo dearly and recalled what his uncle had told him.  
  
Frodo, don't be too hasty with your decision to marry.  
  
Don't be too hasty...  
  
"No," he whispered. "I made the right decision."  
  
Frodo lightly touched the door with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Tansy..."  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
A/N: Please review and let me know what you think about this one. If you like, there will be more! 


	10. I shan't be long

> Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing and enjoying "Fragile Choices." I've decided that this will be the last chapter. Because this story had taken a different turn, I plan to continue the next chapters as a sequel. Again, I appreciate your wonderful feedback and hopefully you'll like the sequel as well!
> 
> Disclaimer: Shucks, wish Tolkien's characters were mine but they're not. At least I own Tansy.Rating: PG**The troubled hobbit didn't go inside. He pressed his forehead against the door. Hot tears burned and demanded to be released, but he strained them back, clenching his eyes shut.  
  
He missed Bilbo dearly and recalled what his uncle had told him.  
  
Frodo, don't be too hasty with your decision to marry.  
  
Don't be too hasty...  
  
"No," he whispered. "I made the right decision, I--,"  
  
Frodo lightly touched the door with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Tansy..."****   
  
**Chapter Ten: I won't be long

>   
  
  
Very slowly, Frodo opened the door. Across the room he saw Tansy sitting on the bed. Her back facing him. The freckled skin of her neck exposed, unable to hide behind curls that were pinned up and secured by a vine of red roses.  
  
He eased toward her, knowing she was frightened. And when he reached the side of the bed where Tansy sat, he cautiously joined beside his wife. Her head bowed a little. Fear evident in her eyes that refused to look at Frodo. Instead, she preferred the tiles to gaze upon.  
  
"Tansy," whispered Frodo.  
  
"It's the ring," said Tansy. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from trembling. "I know, because when I held it in my hand I—I felt--," Tansy faltered again and swallowed hard. "There's something 'evil' about that ring, Frodo."  
  
"Yes," he agreed. "Gandalf explained what it is."  
  
And when Frodo told her everything Gandalf had told him, she continued to listen, although Tansy wished she could run away from the most dreadful thing her ears had ever heard. "The ring has to be destroyed, because if Sauron finds it, he will rule all of Middle-earth. Everything that we have now will be no more, Tansy."  
  
"What does this have to do with you?"  
  
Tansy looked at him and now he bowed his head.  
  
His silence provoked her heart to race. Its rhythm, pulsating madly through her veins.  
  
"Frodo," she said, raising her shaky voice. "What does it have to do with you?"  
  
Fear, disappointment and an overwhelming sadness weighed heavily upon Frodo. Unable to bear it all at the moment, he bolted away from his wife.  
  
Tansy rushed after him and blocked his path toward the door.  
  
"Tell me, Frodo...please!"  
  
His tear soaked eyes slowly climbed to meet her alarmed gaze.  
  
"The ring," he said, almost inaudible. "They know where it is. It's dangerous to remain here. I—must take it out of the shire."  
  
Tansy's hands grasped onto his vest.  
  
"I have to tell you something," she said, ignoring the dreadful news and at the same time, hoping he would change his mind.  
  
But before she could mention anything about their child, Frodo interrupted.  
  
"Tansy, I don't want to leave you."  
  
Her fingers clutched tighter, gathering the velvety material of his vest into her hands.  
  
"You said you would never let anything come between us again. You promised me, Frodo!  
  
"I know, but—I had no idea this would happen. Please, believe me, Tansy. I don't want to leave you. And I 'don't' want to be the one to take the ring, but I must. I won't be long. I just need to get it away from the Shire."  
  
"Why?" She tugged harder. "Why you? Why can't it be someone else?"  
  
Frodo rested his forehead onto her shoulder. "I asked myself the same question before you came home. Why me? It isn't fair. It isn't fair that I must leave you and--,"  
  
Bilbo's words haunted him again.  
  
_Don't be too hasty with your decision to marry.  
  
The timing, Frodo, it isn't right.  
  
It isn't right...  
_  
Frodo cupped Tansy's face into his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tansy." And what he said wasn't only because of what he had to do, but now Frodo regretted his uncle's warning. If he had listened, he would have spared himself and Tansy the pain that perforated deep into his heart.  
  
"When will you go?" she asked flatly.  
  
"I must leave tonight," his voice wavered. "I will miss you."  
  
Frodo closed the small space between them, then his lips dipped onto hers. He shuddered at her kiss that was callous and frigid. Immediately, he jerked away from Tansy and studied her icy gaze.  
  
Now the pain deepened and his heart ached miserably as he walked away from her. Before leaving, he stopped short of the door.  
  
"Tansy," he whispered solemnly, keeping his back toward her. "I don't want to leave like this."  
  
Frodo cringed at the silence that stung the atmosphere around them. When she didn't answer him, he decided to try again.  
  
"What is it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Tansy could not turn to face him. She shivered. A tear slithered down from the corner of her eye. Her lips were numb and stubborn to move but she mustered the strength to open them.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing...important...Frodo."  
  
"Tansy--,"  
  
"Go! Just go."  
  
When the door creaked opened and shut behind her, Tansy shivered uncontrollably. She threw her hand against her mouth, muffling the cries bursting to be free.  
  
_He'll come back.  
  
_Seconds ticked by...  
  
Frodo?  
  
And now they had become agonizing minutes.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Frodo!" cried Tansy.  
  
She spun around, yanked the door open and sped down the hall.  
  
Gandalf stood by the front door where he looked out, as if he was keeping a careful eye on someone.  
  
"He's gone, hasn't he?"  
  
Her cries startled Gandalf whose eyes, graced with wisdom, fell sorrowfully onto Tansy.  
  
"Yes, he's gone...along with Sam."  
  
Tansy barged past Gandalf and out of the hobbit-hole. Although night had drawn near, twilight enabled her to see two hobbits walking away from the gate and down the lane.  
  
"Mr. Frodo," said Sam, carrying his gear of pots, pans and other stuff for the journey. "You know we can't go back. We have to do this."  
  
"I know, Sam."  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
His name shrieked into his ears. The gentle hobbit froze and could go no further.  
  
Sam peered behind his shoulder and glimpsed Tansy stumbling toward them. He looked at Frodo again and instead of the usual cheerful glow on his master's face, it pained him to see the agony of what Frodo was going through at that moment.  
  
Sam frowned. "Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo spun on his heels and before he could run to his wife, Tansy had already collided into his arms.  
  
"No," she sobbed. She caught a glimpse of the ring hanging on a silver chain around his neck and then her arms entwined themselves around him. "Don't leave me, please, Frodo, no!"  
  
Frodo squeezed her close to him. He plunged his face onto her shoulder. Hot tears streamed and burned down his cheeks. Then he brushed his nose along her neck, breathing in the scent of strawberries he wanted to remember.  
  
"I love you," said Tansy in choking sobs. "Don't you forget."  
  
"I won't"  
  
Frodo grasped her face in his hands and this time when he kissed her, she returned it with one so ardent and begging for him to stay, he trembled. Torn between wanting to be with her and leaving for the task appointed to him, the best thing to do was to leave quickly.  
  
Frodo broke away from her, but before he left, he held onto the tips of her fingers.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
He rushed over to Sam and they continued down the lane.  
  
"Frodo!" He heard her scream behind him.  
  
Sam swung his comforting arm around Frodo, snuggling him close as they walked.  
  
"Sam," cried Frodo.  
  
"Keep going," His gardener encouraged, though he wanted to cry himself at Tansy being left behind, and Rosie, he thought of her. But he had to be strong for Frodo.  
  
Tansy watched them until they disappeared around the curve of the lane.  
  
"Tansy..." A deep voice called behind her.  
  
Gingerly, she turned toward Gandalf, shaking and her face marred by sticky trails of many tears.  
  
"Gandalf!" she said, falling into his arms. Shrieking sobs spilled from her lips.  
  
Not far from his quaint hobbit-hole he wondered if he would ever see again, Frodo could still hear Tansy's cries that caused him to stumble, but he continued on and on into the darkness.  
  
Tansy shuffled back into the hobbit-hole. Gandalf trailing behind her. She turned to look up at him while more tears dampened her face.  
  
"Why? Gandalf?"  
  
He sighed deeply. "When Bilbo found that ring, I believe it was meant for Frodo to also have it, not to use, but to take it away from here. That time hadn't come when you met Frodo. But now it has. It's not easy to understand and we even question it. I know this isn't easy for you either, Tansy. He'll come back."  
  
"I'll be all alone."  
  
"You won't be alone," Gandalf gave her a reassuring smile and added, "You have friends here."  
  
He leaned over her. Tansy could clearly see fear and a deep concern in the old wizard's eyes.  
  
"But for now, you're not safe. There are those who will be looking for the ring—nine riders who serve Sauron. They know it's a Baggins who has it. Come, I'll take you to Bywater."Tansy rode with Gandalf in the wagon as it galloped in full speed to the Cottons' farm. There was something different about that night, as if she could smell the foul stench of evil lurking in the air. And Tansy shuddered. When they arrived, a bewildered Farmer Cotton met them at the door.  
  
"Gandalf? What's going on?" he wondered, watching Tansy who hopped down from wagon.  
  
"Keep her safe here," warned Gandalf. "You will be visited by black riders. They will ask for Baggins. You tell them nothing."  
  
Before Farmer Cotton can ask any more questions, Gandalf sped away in the wagon that thundered down the lane.Tansy was back inside the guestroom where she once stayed. She paced around. Her arms clenched tightly against her chest.  
  
"Tansy!" Rosie called.  
  
She spun around to see Rosie rushing toward her.  
  
"What has happened? Where's Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Tansy stopped pacing and faced her. "He—he's gone. Sam went off with him."  
  
"Gone? Gone where?"  
  
Tansy did not answer. Instead, she solemnly shook her head.  
  
"And who are these...black riders? What do they want with you and Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Suddenly a blood curdling wail, a sound like nothing they had ever heard shrieked into their ears.  
  
Terrified, Rosie stumbled backward against the dresser.  
  
A loud, thumping knock on the door startled the two lasses who were already scared out of their wits.  
  
"Don't leave this room!" Father Cotton hollered outside the door. "Put out the light!"  
  
Rosie obeyed her father and swiftly, she blew out the flame inside the glass lantern. The room was plunged into an abysmal darkness.  
  
"Rosie?" Tansy whimpered, clutching onto Rosie's arm.  
  
They peeked outside the window and their eyes widened at the horror of two riders on horses. Both cloaked in black like the darkness that had imprisoned Rosie and Tansy. There was another deafening cry that frightened the lasses into the corner of the room. They huddled together and shuddered at the sound of two knocks, massive, menacing and thrashing against the front door.  
  
"Who—who are you?" They heard Farmer Cotton utter nervously.  
  
Then came a dreadful hissing...  
  
"Baggins!"  
  
"No Baggins here. No Baggins here I tell ya!"  
  
And when the riders left, wailing as they rode off, Tansy buried herself into the cradle of Rosie's arms.It had been a week since the Black Riders' horrendous visit to Bywater. And when it all seemed safe, Tansy had gone back to Bag End. She froze at the white gate. Standing outside the window and peering inside were Lobeila and Otho.  
  
Tansy breezed through the gate that swung shut behind her, then she scurried up the steps.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked sternly, which was not at all usual for her.  
  
Lobeila and Otho whirled around at her ill-mannered way of speaking to them.  
  
"Mrs. Baggins," said Lobeila with much sarcasm. "We thought you abandoned the place, so we're here to see how it can be taken care of."  
  
Tansy brushed past them and unlocked the door.  
  
"It's already taken care of," she reminded them in a harsh, raspy tone.  
  
Once the door was open, Lobeila and Otho barged rudely into the parlor. "What?" said Tansy, offended at their intrusion. "What do you want?"  
  
"We've already told you what we're here for, right, Otho?"  
  
He nodded. "Bag End is suppose to be ours!"  
  
Tansy huffed. Here she was, still terrified after what happened with the Black Riders. Frodo is gone, not knowing if he would ever come back. And now she had to contend with Lobeila again, something she desperately didn't need right now.  
  
"Bag End belongs to Frodo. He inherited it from Mr. Baggins."  
  
Lobeila perched her hands into the sides of her stout hips.  
  
"You're right that Frodo inherited Bag End, but where is he? On one of his cracked adventures! An insult I say it is, leaving you here alone in what is not yours."  
  
"It's ours!" Tansy seethed. "We're married or have you forgotten so soon?"  
  
Lobeila's eyes narrowed coldly. "Where—is—he?"  
  
"It is none of your concern!" Tansy fired back. "And Bag End is not for sale."  
  
Surprised at Tansy's boldness, Lobeila had nothing else to say. She knew Bag End also belonged to Tansy since she was married to Frodo. Frustrated that her plan to scare Tansy didn't quite work as she hoped.  
  
"Hmph! Come, Otho!"  
  
About to leave, Lobeila stopped, turning to face Tansy again.  
  
"I find it quite odd that Frodo is suddenly gone and now you own Bag End. That's what you wanted all along...his wealth!"  
  
"Get out!" Tansy demanded.  
  
She made sure they left, watching them march angrily down the steps. Tansy then slammed the door and slumped against it. She stayed there for a while, staring listlessly into the parlor, then Tansy crossed over to the kitchen table where she sat.  
  
Tansy looked down, sliding her hand over her stomach that already began to swell. She remembered what Rosie asked her.  
  
_"Did you tell him about the child?"  
  
"No, Rosie...I could not."  
_  
Tansy swallowed hard against the aching lump in her throat. She looked up and through the watery veil of her tears, she saw Frodo sitting at the table. He chatted happily with Bilbo who sat across from him. Frodo broke the conversation, turning to look at her.  
  
"Tansy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Come now," she thought. "You have to pull yourself together."  
  
And then Frodo and Bilbo disappeared.  
  
Tansy fled from the table, spending the rest of the day cleaning around the house. She cooked but hardly touched the mushroom soup. At night, there was more to clean, certain she had missed something. While Tansy made sure the den was kept meticulously clean, panic overwhelmed her. She ran out into the parlor that seemed to suddenly grow and it was no longer the quaint hobbit-hole, but some strange place, monstrous and menacing.  
  
Reality shouting in her mind...  
  
_I'm alone. Alone.  
_  
Tansy dropped the cloth and screamed.  
  
_Help me, please!  
  
_She stumbled against the wall, frantically groping along as she staggered down what seemed like a never-ending hall. Thinking she could not breathe as her lungs begged for air.  
  
_Help me!  
_  
Tansy panted. Her face glossed with beaded sweat as she struggled toward the bedroom door. When she managed to open it, she hurried inside and slammed the door behind her.  
  
_You're safe now. It's not so big anymore.  
_  
Tansy threw herself onto the bed. Her hand clutched the left side where Frodo slept.  
  
"Frodo," she cried. "I—can't be alone. Please, come back. Do you hear me? I can't!""Tansy?" shouted Frodo, startled awake from what was only a dream. A pleasant dream of happy days in Bag End, nothing like what had come upon him now.  
  
He looked around the room of the Prancing Pony Inn. Sam, Merry and Pippin were sleeping—except Aragorn clearly seen in the lazy moonlight. He sat at the window, as if he carefully guarded the hobbits from something outside. Then Aragorn turned to look at Frodo, seeing he was very troubled.  
  
"Who is she?" he asked softly.  
  
Frodo rose from the pillow and held himself up on both elbows.  
  
He didn't answer, remembering when he first met Tansy, something he had never expected...to fall in love. Jolted back to Aragorn's question, his sorrowful blue eyes slowly climbed from the floor to the Ranger.  
  
"She's my wife."  
  
Aragorn nodded, as if he understood Frodo's pain of leaving Tansy behind.  
  
Gently, Frodo's head fell back onto the pillow.  
  
Memories of Tansy assaulted him day and night...  
  
When they danced at the Green Dragon.  
  
Picnics in Bywater and Bag End.  
  
The first time they kissed under the apple tree.  
  
The wedding day.  
  
His face turned a little to the right where he glanced at Aragorn again. Then his eyes drifted to the window—the round window of his comfy hobbit- hole? No, but instead, a window of an inn at Bree.  
  
The song he sang to Tansy replayed itself in his mind.  
  
_There once was an inn, a merry old inn...  
  
_And for a moment, he thought he heard her laugh.The End


End file.
